Dragon Ball - The Next Generation
by love345
Summary: Their loved ones have disappeared, something has taken them and they were strong enough to take the earth's strongest warriors, they are not a force to be reckoned with, it is up to the next generation of heroes to find them, save them…..and the world.
1. Friends Forever

**Greetings fellow readers! You missed me? I thought you would. Well I have some good news…My dog has just had puppies! And to celebrate the birth of her 8 gorgeous pups… I have a new story for ya'll! This is based after GT. But in my version Goku is home and an adult and Piccolo is alive! So This story I have had the idea for quite some time and now I'm ready to begin! So the plot is! Goten, trunks, Pan, Bulla, Marron and Uub are on a mission to save their loved ones who have been kidnapped by an unknown enemy! Their task is to travel the world to find the dragon balls and save their friends and family! Hope you enjoy ;)**

 **Dragon Ball – Next Generation**

 **Chapter 1 – Friends forever**

Friendship. Love is not love/ that alters when it alteration finds. So wrote Shakespeare. Your true friend loves you come what may. It is the love and friendship your friend has for you that matter most. Any change of circumstance matters little to the deep love shared. Friendship is to be treasured like a jewel. If jewels are lost they can be replicated. But a true friend cannot be cloned. Value your friendship. It will pass the test of time. Once true, always true. Such is a real friend. A true friend cares for you at all times. Even when the going is bad, your friend will stay with you with unwavering love and affection and as much care and concern. Likewise, even if you are not in physical proximity with each other the friendship with a true friend does not wane. Space and time do not matter in true friendship.

In our interactions with people we make many friends. We enjoy the company of our friends; in fact that is why they are our friends. We influence our friends, and likewise our friends influence us. Friendships therefore have a great bearing on our life. That is why we must be choosy when we make friends, because we want long lasting true friends whom we may trust and who, in turn, can trust us. Friendship calls for loyalty. If you cannot be loyal to your friends, you will lose them. In a real friendship that has matured over time, there are not even any expectations between two friends. You love your friend whatever may happen and you love not for any reason or to get anything in return from your friend. And this is the sentiment shared by your friend too. Such a friendship is a real friendship and it gives true joy and contentment. For six individuals their friendship had been growing for as long as they have known each other! Their friendship was strong, because hey were always there for each other, from the moment they all met one another, they were there to help and care for each other. These kids, stronger then they were before…..especially now their all grown up.

 **Goten -** A fun-loving and kind-hearted young man like his father. However, thanks to his mother's structured upbringing, he tends to show more common sense and proper manners than his father. He is also somewhat mischievous, due to being influenced by his best friend Trunks. Goten is a smart and handsome 22 year old young adult and was in the skits of becoming a lawyer! Chichi was so proud of her baby boy and he was happy! He thought the idea of putting away criminals the lawful way was great! Though he still preferred to catch them himself! He was still a hero to the city and his family.

 **Trunks –** A sweet and caring like boy like his mother but quite cocky and stingy just like his father, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that he had enjoyed the luxuries of peace, he is now a successful scientist and president of capsule corp. Bulma was still the main face of the business however Trunks was in the process of becoming next in line, even though he's 23 years old he was very mature for his age, Good looking and smart and strong, always thirsted for a good fight and bringing justice. He always made time to spend time with his family and friends, but mainly for his lady friends.

 **Marron –** The daughter of Krillen and android 18. She had short blonde hair and was now 19 years old. She was still in college studying to be a teacher and she was in the process of graduation very soon. She was always a gentle soul, her sweetness and kindness were always obliged however if you got her riled enough she would defiantly show you who's boss, she had her mother's and father's strength combined and she was defiantly not a girl you'd want to mess with on a bad day. She always loved to be with her family and of course her two closest friends.

 **Pan -** An extremely confident 15 year old who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behaviour usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. She had the same courage he father and grandfather possess and her grandmother's and mother's temper. Pan was still in school just like her best friend Bulla and her Boyfriend Uub. They were all on the verge of finishing and about to begin the rest of their lives. Pan had always wanted to travel the world and see where it would take her.

 **Bulla -** A cheerful and eager to please young girl, But she can be headstrong, Brave, and intelligent, similar to her mother. She has always been known to not be afraid of conflict and battling evil. Her priority of protection was her family and her friends. She would always be there for whoever needed her. She was also 15 years old and had the ambition to be a scientist/inventor just like her mother, although the idea of her wanting to fight evil still had a hold over her. She had her father's fighting urges and always needed to blow off steam every now and again, but would never mean to injure someone seriously. Her heart was too good and pure.

 **Uub –** A very timid young man, despite his amazing power, becoming frightened at someone's slight expression. However, after training with Goku for many years, he becomes a confident fighter, wanting to make sure all evil is vanquished. He is also 15 years old and has been good friends with Goten and trunks for a long time. He is also in a relationship with pan and couldn't be happier! He has also been training with Goku and had plans on opening his own Dojo in the near future, creating Goku's legacy, though Goku thought it's a great idea he said he's be happy to contribute To his student's future. Especially since he was in a relationship with his granddaughter.

Together they were all an unstoppable team! Their friendship was so important to each of them and they could not pick a better family of friends.

Now That the earth was once again peaceful and that Goku and Piccolo had returned home, everyone was overjoyed! Especially Now that Goku wasn't a child anymore, he was back to his grown self, and back to the same age as chichi, Bulma and the others. He was glad to be home at this time of peace, they were all having a barbecue at capsule corp. where there was plenty of food, music and under a bright sunny day. Oolong, Krillen and Yamcha were busting moves on the dance floor as the others sat around talking and laughing.

'Well I would like to propose a toast' Bulma raised her glass as did the others 'To Goku and Piccolo, Glad to have you home with us and that the world is safe once again' Bulma smiled as everyone clanged glasses

'Thanks Bulma, as fun as being a little kid was, I'm glad to be an adult again' Goku laughed giving his signature look

'So am I' Chichi whispered and winking as he smirked at his gorgeous wife and kissed her sweetly

'Well then Kakarott, it seems we'll have plenty of training together now that your grown up again, I hope being a child for too long has not made you weak' Vegeta smirked

'Don't you worry about that Vegeta' Goku laughed

'Well buddy I'm just glad to see you back safe and sound' Krillen said sitting down with the others

'And I'm glad you finally stopped dancing' 18 rolled her eyes as everyone laughed

'And you too Piccolo! I can't tell how much I missed you while you were dead' Gohan smiled

'Thank you Gohan, I appreciate your concern' Piccolo nodded

'He's serious, we all missed you, you're a huge asset to our family, we didn't make you Pan's godfather for nothing' Videl smiled as he did

'It's great to be home! Back with Chichi and Gohan and Goten' Goku smiled

'Speaking of which, where is Goten?' Chichi looked around

'Yeah and where's Trunks?' Bulma asked

'I don't see Marron anywhere either' Krillen said

'Nor pan. Where'd she go?' Gohan asked

'Hey where's Uub too?' Goku asked

'And Bulla! She better not be making trouble!' Vegeta huffed

'Oh knowing if their all together no doubt there will be trouble' Yamcha laughed

…

Inside Capsule corp there were to book forts on side of each room! Built like castles as a familiar face popped out of her tall tower! Pan stoof standing atop a fort made of books and she points dramatically. At the opposite tower

'BULLA! UNLEASH OUR FURY ON THE ENEMY!' She yells as Bulla jumps into the air behind her holding a book in her right hand.

'Fire in the hole!' She yells and throws the book, 'How to Arm Yourself' at the other book fort on the opposite side of the room where it lands with an anticlimactic thud. A moment later half of the enemy fort collapses outward, revealing a startled Goten, Trunks and Uub

'Sir! We've been breached!' Uub yelled

'Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!' Goten smirked

'Take no prisoners!' Pan yelled as they charged at each other fighting

'I never knew books could be so much fun!' Marron laughed receiving a kick from Trunks

'You're letting your guard down chipmunk cheeks' He teased

'STOP CALLING ME THAT' She threw a punch but he dodged knocking into his sister as she gave him a punch to the hip

'Take that brother!' She said as she was then placed in a head lock by Goten

'GOTCHA!' He said giving her a noogie

'AHHH GOTEN LET GO!' She yelled and flipped him over as she lay on top of him!

'Ahh Bulla!' He yelled

'Got you!' She smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips and got up to help pan who was fighting Uub!

'Come on Babe! Show us your moves' Pan smirked as Uub went to throw a punch but she dodged quickly and gave him a kick to the back! But he managed to give her and elbow punch to the face

'Boys! Take them down!' Trunks ordered

'Girls! Bring em to their knees! Pen yelled

'KAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE….HAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Goten Blasted

'KAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE….HAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Uub screamed

'GALLLLLLLLLLLLICK GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…..FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Trunks fired

'KAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE….HAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Pan Shouted

'KAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE….HAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Marron Cried

'GALLLLLLLLLLLLICK GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…..FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Bulla Yelled

They all blasted out of the building and all fell in the garden, still holding their ground, The boys smirked with one another, as the girls just sniggered and got in to their fighting stances

'Ladies, Give up now, your not gonna succeed' Trunks smirked

'You clearly underestimate out power…gentleman' Pan come-backed

'Your all gonna lose…..tragically' Goten clenched his fists

'Your words don't threaten us' Marron held her ground

'Enough words, Now the real battle…begins, prepare to fail' Uub sneared

'Not before we make you beg for mercy' Bulla smirked

'BRING IT ON!' The Boys yelled

'OH WE WILL!' The girls yelled back

'CHARGE!' The boys exclaimed

'ATTACK!' The girls charged

'CHILDREN!' They all froze in their spots and laughed nervously at the parents who were giving them a stern look

'HAHAHAHA' The kids just started laughing hard and looked to their families

…

'Well I didn't think we'd get grounded' Uub laughed

'Why do we always get grounded?' Pan laughed

'Because they have nothing better to do' Bulla giggled sitting on Goten's lap

'But really just because we sparred?' Marron wondered

'Aww who cares, they'll forget we're grounded by tomorrow' Trunks said

'How can I still get grounded at age 22 though?' Goten huffed

'Aww you're so cute when you pout' Bulla teased kissing his cheek

'Your cute when you tell me I'm cute' Goten rubbed his nose with hers making her giggle but then they both had a pillow thrown at them

'Utter one more word and it will be a book!' Trunks gagged

'You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend!' Marron teased

'Yeah and you don't have a boyfriend because of those chipmunk cheeks!' He smirked and got a pillow thrown at him

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!'

'Make me!' Trunks smirked as she threw a pillow at him OW!'

'you said it!' She laughed

'Honestly, our friends huh?' Uub laughed and had an arm wrapped around Pan'

'Yeah but it's our family' she sighed kissing his cheek.

'Guys…I can't imagine a better team of friends than this one' Marron smiled

'I agree. If it weren't for this team I would not have fallen in love with this handsome guy' Bulla sighed as he held her close

'I love you To B. I can't imagine not having you, and of course not having you guys either, You've all been my life for so long and its like you have become my family' Goten smiled

'Its true, Your all dear to us, and we have our families to thank for making us so close' Trunks smiled

'As much as love you buddy, I love your sister more' Goten kissed Bulla on her lips as she happily accepted his kiss

'Stop annoying me!' Trunks hated seeing it, even though they were happy together, they both made plans to spend the rest of their lives together. And of course he was happy for them, his sister had such a sweet heart and Goten's heart was kind and true, they were made for one another. Goten had fallen in love with Bulla when they went to find the dragon balls together, Goten wanted to appear more handsome to get a girlfriend but Bulla told him he does not need to, he was amazing the way he was, Goten then looked at her and realised he was trying to improve himself for her, but she loves him the way he is, which is how their romance blossomed. They were never away from one another; Bulla was always a caring soul, putting other people's needs first, especially Goten's. Goten would always want to keep Bulla safe, she was the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't trade her fro anyone. He loved her. And she loved him, everyone believed there would be nothing that could tear them apart.

'You guys made me feel welcome to this group, and Pan I fell in love with you the moment I met you, so I agree, not better friendship group than this one.' Uub smiled

'I love you too Uub. Guys I want us to make a promise to each other' Pan said

'What promise?' Trunks asked

'That no matter where life takes us…..we remain friends…..forever and always' Pan smiled as they all looked at one another, Goten placed his hand out in the centre, Trunks placed his had over his, Pan also placed her hand in, As did Bulla, Then Uub and finally Marron.

'No matter what happens…..' Marron started

'No matter where we go…..' Uub continued

'From this day forth…' Pan smiled

'It shall be known right now...' Bulla looked to her friends

'Never alone, always together...' Trunks nodded

'Friends Forever!' Goten finished as they all heard a song on the radio and they all started singing along

 **Trunks:** Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Marron:** Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

 **Goten:** A singer in a smoky room

 **Bulla:** A smell of wine and cheap perfume

 **G+B:** For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

 **All:** Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

 **Pan:** Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

 **Uub:** Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

 **U+P:** Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

 **All:** Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

 **All:** Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people

 **All:** Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

 **All:** Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people

 **All:** Don't Stop!

They all looked at one another, from childhood, these kids have been there for each other, they were more than friends, and they felt like family. They all laughed and gathered in a group hug! They all looked at one another and nodded to their promise! This was a promise none of them would believe to break, that that they would always find a way back to one another. However…..time had a funny way of testing said promises.

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT YA'LL THINK? I Hope you enjoyed the first, Don't worry its gonna get interesting I promise ;) And just in case you all get confused…the next chapters will be 3 years in the future, think of this as a prologue. I hope you liked this, I have got high hopes for this story and I hope I get a good result on this one, anyway don't let dwell on and on and on, I'll return. Please leave a review for me! I'd like to congratulate my Dog on her puppies! She did so well giving birth all by herself, such a brave girl! She had 2 little boys and 6 little girls! And THEY ARE CUUUUUUUTE! I'm so happy! Anyway….I'll speak to Ya'll soon, Love my fans! You Rule, I rule,**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	2. 3 Years Later

**I'm Back! Now I did warn you in the last chapter that was the past. And now it is the 3 years later and onwards! I hope you enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 2: 3 years later**

The sun shined over the glorious mountains of mount pazou, the small little home which belonged to Goku, Chichi and Goten. It was 7:00am and one said adult was having difficulty getting out of bed, on his bedside was a picture of him, Trunks, Uub, Pan, Marron and….Bulla. Sitting on a wall goofing around, happy memories? The alarm was buzzing as he slammed it down instantly destroying it; he groaned and sat up in his bed. Goten was now 25 years old and life had changed for him in the last 3 years, he looked to his broken alarm clock and sighed

'That's the third one this month' He huffed

'Goten! Up! Your gonna be late for work!' He heard his mother call from downstairs

'I'm awake mom!' He yelled and got out of bed! He headed to the bathroom to have a shower, He still trained every now and again and still had some muscle on his arms and torso! All the girls would faint and drool when they saw in such a state and he thrived on it! He hopped into the shower and washed before changing into a black vest and jeans and white sneakers and headed down to greet his parents, Goku was doing push ups on one thumb while his mum cooked breakfast.

'Morning mom, Morning dad' He smiled kissing his mum on the cheek

'Hi honey, Sit down breakfast is almost ready' Chichi smiled as Goten looked down at his dad

'Having fun there dad?' He asked

'You bet! Ever since I became an adult again, I needed to gain more strength' Goku said

'Well you can do that later, right now breakfast is done' Chichi smiled as Goku jumped up and kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down, Both he and Goten devoured the meal while Chichi laughed, she had gotten used to the sayien's appetites a long time ago, after breakfast, Goten helped him mother with the dishes and kissed her on the cheek

'Thanks mom, That was great! But I gotta go, I can't be late again' He said putting on his coat

'Okay well have a good day, and say hi to Trunks and Bulma if you see them' She smiled

'Okay, I'll see you later. Bye dad!' Goten waved and flew off into the sky, chichi sighed sadly and Goku noticed the look of concern on her face and stood next to her

'He'll be okay Chichi, He's strong' Goku said

'I know…..I just wish things turned out differently for him…..or it stayed the same before anything happened' She said

'Don't worry…Our boy is gonna be just fine….I'll make sure of it' Goku promised as he brought her into an embrace.

…

Goten flew through the skies and saw the building he worked, due to his lack of studying, he didn't make it into a lawyer, so he managed to get a job being a mechanic at Capusule corp for Trunks, who was way above him in the department, They hardly saw each other anymore due to Trunks' busy schedule. Goten arrived at work and got straight into the job, He was repairing an old flying car when he heard a familiar voice

'Oh I see your getting stuck in! That's great!' He rose to his feet and smiled

'Nice to see you Bulma' He bowed

'How's you parents? Haven't heard from them in a while'

'Well you know dad, he's been busy with his training and Mom's been tending to him and I, I'm sure they'd like to see you and Vegeta soon'

'That would be great!' Bulma smiled as the doors bursted open and in came a familiar grumpy Sayien prince

'VEGETA! What did I say about breaking the doors down?!' She yelled

'Ask me If I care!' He huffed and looked to Goten glaring

'Ummmm Hello Sir….' Goten waved

'Humph!' Vegeta huffed and walked away as Bulma sighed

'Don't mind him, He's just been worried lately' she said

'Is he okay?' Goten asked

'Well let's just say some certain people haven't picked up the phone in a while' she said as Goten nodded understanding sadly

'Bulma I…'

'I'll speak to you later Goten, Keep up the good work' Bulma said and walked out the door. Goten sighed sadly and kept on working, as he worked he was reflecting on his own life, Trunks hardly spoke to him anymore, he missed his best friend! He only saw Pan during a family get together, not outside of it, he can't remember the last time he met up with Uub or Marron and Bulla…well he knew that can't happen. He continued to work as the doors bursted open again and a figure stood behind him

'I was wondering if you were working today' The friendly voice called, Goten turned around and couldn't help but smile!

'TRUNKS!' He cheered and high fived him

'Fancy lunch?' Trunks asked

…..

The boys went to this old sandwich store and ordered some food, They knew who trunks was and gave him their meals free of charge, they dined and talked, Goten felt happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had a long conversation with his pal.

'And then the oil went everywhere causing her to slip' Goten laughed as did Trunks

'So…..How's everything been?' Trunks asked as Goten sighed

'Its not so bad, Mom and dad have been great, and the job is good pay, give me few monthsi may be able to get my own place' Goten smiled as Trunks nodded

'Well….I'm happy for you, and everything okay with her?' Trunks asked

'Yeah! Its good! Meeting her later actually'

'Cool'

'What about you? Any ladies in sight?' Goten asked as two girls walked by the store window and saw Trunks and gave a flirtatious wave as he winked making them giggle and blush

'I'm getting plenty' He smirked

'You know at some point, your mom is gonna want you to get married'

'Yeah, if she can find anyone who wants to be tied down to this guy!' Trunks pointed to himself as Goten rolled his eyes laughing

'You'll find somebody soon'

'You think so?'

'I know so! Come on! Your Trunks Briefs! The smartest guy at capsule corp! Not to mention half sayien with a royalty bloodline. That's gotta be one for the bonus books' Goten nudged him as Trunks laughed

'You got a point there my man' Trunks laughed as Goten's phone began to buss and he sighed

'I'm sorry I gotta go it's…..'

'I understand, Go ahead, see you soon' Trunks waved as Goten headed off, He went into the centre of town and waited by the water faountain, and he turned and saw who he was waiting for, a tall brunette girl with hazel eyes wearing a yellow dress and her hair in a bow and black shoes, she had a wide grin on her face and before even saying hi to him she went straight in for a kiss!

'Hey baby!' She grinned

'Hey Paris' He smiled. Paris was Goten's girlfriend, they had been together for 3 years and they were happy…? Paris was a year below him, only 24 years old and she had a good career, she was a bikini model and lingerie model who earned good money, Goten would sometimes come and watch her pose for a few magazines and dare he say he enjoyed it, and he enjoyed her company, she was sweet, funny in her own way and hot!

'Omg! You won't believe who I got off the phone with…..monsieur perro! He is like the tots best designer eva! And he wants me to model his new lingerie commercial!'

'Wow that's…..' Goten was cut off. He liked Paris though she did have a flaw…..she talked…..A LOT! Mostly about herself!

'And Omg I heard form emerald that she's gonna be on TV! We can tots get tickets to watch….!'

'Ummmmm…..'

'And I hope you remembered to make reservations a le ma du pelle! They are tots strict about the stuff! AHH this is sooo fun!'

'I…..'

'And I want to get my cat a new bed she been soooooo good she deserves it!'

'Uhh….'

'Do you think I look fat in this dress? Nah what am I saying I look perfect!'

'PARIS!' Goten yelled

'Geez Goten! Inside voice! What?!' She huffed

'I'm sorry but slow down on the talking, we got time to talk' He said as she smiled

'Nawh! Your right! Help me run some errands' She dragged him all over the town shopping as he never felt so bored in his life. Although that's what happens when your in a relationship, you become the woman's slave. Goten had gotten used to it since he and paris have been together for 3 years, she even started to talk aboput marriage which he wasn't sure about.

'Awwwwww you look tired!' She giggled pinching his cheek

'Well I have been at work, and I gotta be heading home soon'

'Welll could you dwive me home pleeese' She gave him the eyes as he sighed and nodded, the headed to her apartment building as she sat in the car with him for a moment

'You wanna…..come in?' She winked as he blushed

'I uhh…..maybe another time' He said

'Ugh!' She huffed

'What?' He asked

'Goten…when are we gonna have sex?!' She yelled!

'I uhh….what?'

'We haven't done it since….that first night! And that was 3 years ago! So what the hell!?' She huffed. Goten had been putting off having intercourse for 3 years due to the fact he did not feel ready, but of course he could never tell Paris that, she'd never understand, he knew she'd been with guys before and was used to it, but for some reason he wasn't.

'I know your frustrated, but I just need time before anything happens'

'But we did that Night!'

'Yeah and I can't remember that night very well due to the fact I was drunk! I just want this to be…special I guess' He said as she sighed and smiled

'Nawh! Your such a cutie! I luv You!' She hugged him tight

'Great! So see you tomorrow' He said trying to catch his breath!

'Uhh huh! Bye baby!' She squealed and jumped out of the car and skipped to her apartment building as he sighed hard and drove away, he dropped of the car at capsule corp and flew home, just in time for dinner he thought, He stopped right b his front door and didn't see his parents around….odd. Mom normally had dinner going by now

'Mom? Dad?' He called but no answer and headed upstairs and headed to his room and walked down the hall and that's when he heard something coming from his parent's room and he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear Chichi softly moaning in pleasure and the sound of bed springs clicking up and down like someone was jumping on it. His face suddenly went pale and he felt like he threw up in his mouth for a second!

'Why?!' He asked himself and headed outside away from the noise and walked down to the lake, he always like to come out here in the night, the lake had a great reflection of the big night sky, all the stars glistening and the moon shining bright. As he watched the little fire flies float across the water his smile suddenly turned upside down, the last 3 years had certainly changed for him. Everything was down to him, He was blessed that he saw Trunks, even that was every now and again. He just didn't understand why he was feeling so lost. He looked up at the sky and sighed hard.

 **Goten Pov:**

'Some people get lost for so long, that they forget what it was like to be themselves. Sometimes, to find yourself you have to lose yourself first somewhere along the way. You might feel confident and content one day, and totally confused and conflicted the next. We all felt at some point in life that feeling of regret and hopelessness questioned our purpose and our beliefs. Feelings, such as hatred for one's self, hopelessness, and remorse come from a variety of things in our day-to-day life. And this can put a great deal of stress on our body, physically and mentally. We get at those times in our life when things are out of our control and we have the choice of giving up or keep going. Everyone has pain and everyone has that point in their life when they think to themselves: "What I am doing with my life?" "What purpose do I have?". There is more to us than flesh and blood, there are ambition and human spirit and we all have been put on this Earth for a purpose. Find yours and don't settle for less. At some point in life, any of us can lose touch with ourselves in some manner. The key to finding ourselves once again, however, is to believe in ourselves. Learn how to trust your intuition and inner voice. We all need some variety every once in a while and we can reinvent ourselves and become even better than before by learning a new skill or keeping ourselves occupied with new activities. The routine, monotony, and repetition can all contribute to the path of becoming lost. Step outside of your comfort zone and experience something new, do something you avoided doing or visit a place you have never been before. Self-acceptance is our ability to accept negative things about ourselves. When you accept who you are, you make a step towards finding yourself, because you cannot fully know yourself until you recognize the aspect about yourself that you don't like. When we identify both the positive and negative characteristics, we can strengthen the positive ones by applying them towards goals. I remember Gohan once telling me "It's okay to feel alone, lost and empty. For everything that's lonely, finds its company, Everything lost is meant to be found and everything empty eventually gets filled. So see it like this: think about all the terrible times you have lived through, and think about they, too, have passed. You're a survivor and you have to go through hell to find heaven. The same way you must break in order to find yourself whole again." I just wish these feeling will one day tell me what I need to give my live some meaning. I just need that chance…'

As I sat there totally oblivious, My dad had walked over to me and sat beside me

'Great night huh son?' He asked as I sighed

'Yeah…..its nice'

'You coming in for dinner?' He asked

'Dad…when did you know your life had a meaning?' I asked as he looked confused at the question and thought

'Hmmm…well I'm not sure, I guess it must have been when I was training and fighting bad guys, but then I realised it was when I married Chichi'

'Huh?'

'Yeah! I mean at first I didn't totally understand what I was getting myself into but the more I got to know you mother, and be with her, I fell in love with her, and knew I would stop at nothing to make sure she was save, especially when Gohan was born, and of course when you were around too! My family was my true meaning, my purpose to being there! And I thought I was doing better for you guys by staying away for 7 years after cell, I still question weather that was a good move' dad said

'It doesn't matter, You've been here for the rest of my life, And I'm glad' I smiled

'Thank you son, So I guess your answer I knew my meaning in life when I received a family of my own, I remember when my grandpa told me what his meaning was, he said it was when he found me and raised me'

'I wish I had met him'

'He was great! Always there for me and even giving me this special gift' Dad pulled out the 4 star dragon ball as my eyes widened

'Hey! The 4 star ball, You found it?'

'Mmmm hmmm. I was flying by a birds nest earlier and spotted it, I'm glad it was this one, this one is very special to me…..I want you to have it Goten' he offered the ball to me as I gasped

'Dad I can't take this' I said

'Please Goten, take it, If you're still feeling lost, Just collect all 7 and see where it takes you, It's the least I can do for you' He smiled as I nodded and took the ball

'Thanks dad, I really appreciate it' I gave him a hug as we headed back to the house for dinner. Once again, dinner was great and I can't believe I was given a dragon ball; It's always great to have one as a keep sake. I just hope life takes a different turn for me in the near future. I got into bed that night and rested, I had placed the dragon ball on my bedside table and looked at it smiling, I had trouble sleeping so I though I'd gaze outside, looking up at the starry sky, seeing all the stars flicher and shooting, I looked into them all and sighed

 _'Come on! All I need is a chance!'_ I said to myself and drifted in to a deep slumber

…..

Meanwhile, somewhere far in space….a dark black and purple ship was only a few planets away from a familiar blue pearl.

'Is everything prepared for our guests?' A dark voice asked hiding in the shadows of the ship and another robot like creature appeared on the screen

'Yes my lord we are ready to take action' He replied

'Good! Then give the command, bring them to me' He laughed manically

'Begin Instant Transmission!' The other alien ordered and just like that…..life took a different turn

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Thoughts? I hope you liked it ;) i hoep you liked this one cause it was just the beginning ;) Please leave nice reviews. xx Love you all, You rule I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	3. Where are they?

**I'm back! Hope you guys are ready for this one, Just to let you know its not that long but I've done my best ;) Happy reading xx**

 **Chapter 3: Where are they?**

Another morning the son household as Goten rubbed his eyes awake and threw on his robe and yawned, He felt a strange vibe as he got up, like it was quiet….too quiet. But he shrugged it off and walked out of his room

'MORNING!' He shouted to his parents but there was no answer, He shrugged it off and headed to the shower, After his wash he changed into his clothes, he wore a pair of black jeans and a green shirt with black sneakers, He headed downstairs expecting to smell the delicious aromas of his mother's cooking but nothing

'Mum, are you doing breakfast?' He walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mum cooking or his father exercising but nothing! He looked around the kitchen and living room but couldn't see them

'Mum? Dad?' He called put and thought it was odd, they were early risers, He thought maybe they were still asleep and walked upstairs and knocked on their door

'Wakey, wakey, it's gone seven.' He walked into the room but they weren't there Either! Although his parent's bed looked rumpled, it was empty. Goten began to worry a little, his parents were always around this time of the morning! He ran around the house and looked outside and shouted

'Mum!? Dad?!' He called out as he tried to sense their Ki…..But Nothing! Now that was weird! He started to panic a little, It wouldn't be so bad if he could sense his father or mother's Ki.

'Where are they?!' He asked himself and then thought…Gohan! Maybe they went to Gohan's! As he was about to fly, He ran back into his room and grabbed the dragon ball

'I gotta keep this safe' He said to himself and grabbed a back pack and placed it in there; He jumped out of his window and flew towards his brother's house! It took him about 30 minutes to get there and landed in front of his brother's house and began to bang on the door but he wasn't getting an answer!

'He must be in. Gohan!?' He called through the door but wasn't getting an answer; Goten got the spare key from under the plant pot and let himself in. He ran around the house calling out for his brother

'GOHAN?! VIDEL?!' He yelled but wasn't getting an answer, he tried to sense out their Ki but he wasn't feeling it! What is happening?!

'Gohan!? Videl?! Piccolo?!' He couldn't even sense Piccolo, and he was one of the strongest beings on this earth! Including his dad! So why couldn't he sense them!

'What is going On?! where is everybody!?' Goten yelled 'ANYBODY HOME!?' He shouted but nothing, he searched outside too see if he could sense anything but nothing! What was happening?!

'GOHAN! VIDEL! DAD! MUM! PICCOLO! WHERE ARE YOU!?' He shouted and shouted doing his best to find their ki but nada! He grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number

'Come on, Trunks. Come on, Trunks. Come on, come on. Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!' He called Trunks's phone but nothing either! Now this was bad! No parents, No brother! No friends! What was happening!

'This can't be happening! I saw them last night! I saw Gohan two days ago with Videl! Hell piccolo was with us 3 days ago, they can't have just disappeared! Something must have happened! Something has happened to them! What if someone has taken them?! But would they be strong enough to overpower dad?! And piccolo?! No they can't be! But then again…..if they weren't, where are they? He flew back to his house and ran to his house phone and called Capsule corp…..it rang and rang and rang But Nothing!

'What is going on?! Where is everyone?!' Goten panicked when suddenly there was a knock on the door, he grabbed a vase and walked slowly to the door and kept the vase in a tight grip around his hand, he opened the door fast and yelled to attack

'HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' He screamed

'AHHHHHHHHHHH GOTEN!' Paris screamed as he gasped and sighed in relief

'Oh paris its just you' He said

'WELL DUH! Didn't you get my message I said I was coming over! Why are you attacking me yo idiot! You could have ruined my face! Or worse…..My hair!' She yelled as He sighed

'I'm sorry Paris, It's just my parents have disappeared. And I can't sense them out!' He explained as her face looked lost

'Well…..maybe they went on vacation' She said as he looked at her in a weird way

'Vacation? My dad!? My mum could hardly get him to take her out to dinner, let alone a vacation! And even If they did I could sense them but I can't! And I've been to my brother's home hoping they were there but they weren't! And not even Gohan or Videl! Something's wrong!' Goten panicked

'Well what do you think happened?' she asked

'I'm not sure! But I don't like it one Bit! I need to search for them! I'm worried something terrible has happened to them, I have to get to work!' He flew into the air

'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?' Paris screamed as He flew back down and picked her up

'Sorry' He apologised

'ugh all this fuss just because your parents wonder off! Such a momma's boy!' She huffed

'I just want to sense them! I'm worrying because I can't! Everything else appears normal but I can't sense any of them! Not even Piccolo! So forgive me if I care about my family!' Goten huffed

'Okay okay Jeez! This all better not be a waste of time though because I wanna go Shopping!'

'Ok'

'So why are we heading to your work?'

'I need Trunks; I need to make sure he's alright! If he is then I may stand a chance of finding my family' Goten explained

'And if He's not there?!' Paris asked

'I….Don't know' He sighed as they flew to capsule corp industries, hoping for the best

…

Meanwhile, Somewhere, Goku woke from a deep deep slumber and groaned in pain and shook his head

'Ugh! Wha…..what happened?' He mumbled to himself and looked at his surroundings, he couldn't see a thing! It was dark and cold! He tried to move but he found himself restrained by his arms that hung above his head! What the hell? What was happening?! Where was he? Where was His son? His wife? Oh no! Where was Chichi?!

'GOKU!' He heard her voice in the darkness as he could see nothing!

'CHICHI!' He called back! At least he could hear her!

'Oh Goku thank Dende I can hear you! What is happening?'

'I don't know sweetheart but we'll get out of this I promise!' He said trying to loosen the bounds of which held his hands but he wasn't getting anywhere

'Mum…dad?! Is that you?' They heard another voice in the darkness and gasped

'GOHAN?!' They both called out

'Yeah its me! I'm so glad I can hear you guys! Where are we?!' He asked

'Gohan I'm so scared!'

'Videl is that you?!' Chichi asked

'What the hell is happening?!' Gohan wondered

'It seems we've been teleported to a new location' A voice called out and a familiar one too

'Piccolo! You're there!' Gohan called out

'Goku, Can't you instant transmission?' Piccolo asked as Goku tried but he was having no luck!

'No I think these bounds are blocking my power! What the hell?!' Goku frowned

'HEY ANYONE THERE? LET ME OUT OF HERE!' Another voice shouted

'KRILLEN?!' Goku called out

'Goku! Buddy I'm so glad to hear you! What's going on? Who else is there!?' Krillen asked

'Well I'm here, and chichi! And Gohan and Videl! And Piccolo! Now you!' Goku said

'Anyone with you Krillen?' Gohan asked

'I don't know I can't see anything!' Krillen said

'I'm right next to you' a voice said calmly

'18? Babe are you okay?!'

'Well I feel restrained so I'm kinda panicking!'

'So your restrained too?!' Goku asked

'WELL ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS WE'RE ALL RESTRINED YOU MORON!' Another voice yelled, no surprises on who it was

'Oh Vegeta, You're here too!' Goku said sarcastically

'Well of course I am! Seems like we're all here!' He huffed

'Well then why are we here?!' Another voice called

'Bulma?!' Chichi asked

'Okay so clearly we're all here. Anybody else here?' Gohan asked

'Uhh…wha…..what's going on?! Where am i?' Someone called out

'Yamcha?!' Bulma asked

'Bulma is that you?'

'What's happening!? Why am I restrained?!' Another voice called

'Tien Shinhan! Nice to hear your voice!' Goku said

'Oh yes please join this wonderful conversation' Vegeta said with sarcasm

'Enough with the sarcasm Vegeta!' Krillen huffed

'TIEN! I Can't see what's Going on?!' a female voice called out

'Launch! Don't worry we'll get out of here! Chiaoutzu! You here?' He called out

'Yeah I'm here Tien! What is happening you guys! Why are we all here?'

'I don't know but I don't like it!' the last voice called out

'Master Roshi! You're here?'

'Yes I'm here! But where is here?!' He asked when suddenly all the lights flashed on and they could all see each other, all hand bound and formed in a prison line. Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Gohan and Videl were on one side of the room and Krillen, 18, Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Roshi and Chiaoutzu on the other side. In the middle was a wide platform that looked like a training ground.

'What is this?! Where are we?' Piccolo asked

'Well Its nice to see you're all awake' A dark voice called in the darkness on the other side of the room, they all looked to their left and saw a figure sitting in a chair in the darkness not revealing his face

'WHO ARE YOU?!' Goku yelled

'Who I am is not important, but you, oh you Son Goku, I know all about you. I know all of you! Heroes of the planet earth…and that has been an issue in the past. People like you interfering in people like myself's ambitions. Well I plan to change that, now that I have you here' The dark figure said as the warriors tried to break free from their bounds.

'What do you want with us?! Come into the light You coward!' Vegeta huffed

'So impatient Prince Vegeta, I will reveal myself shortly, but now its time to follow up on my next plan' He smirked and opened up a small box and out flew two robot like flies that had 2 bloodshot red eyes

'Set your coordinates for earth, you know who to find' He ordered as the flies flew away and flew out into space'

'So we're in space! How did we get here?' Bulma asked

'I teleported you my dear, wasn't difficult, familiar to Goku's instant transmission only I have the technology to bring people to me and I have had your hands bound to avoid your escape, those laser bounds are specially modified to hold the strength of its prisoner's species, hence not even you sayiens can escape so easy.'

'What do you want wit us!?' Piccolo frowned

'Well namekian, all will be revealed shortly, right now, why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show that is about to happen, and by the end…I will claim what I desire'

'What are you talking about? What do you need us for?!' Chichi huffed

'Oh I need you as bait' He smirked

'Bait for who?' Tien asked

'Your rescuers of course, and in return, their going to do as I say'

'I don't…..understand…..' Krillen said slowly

'Goku I'm scared' Chichi said taking deep breaths as Goku frowned

'I know chi, but don't worry we'll get out of this….somehow' Goku said and looked around and realised something 'Hey! Why isn't Goten here!?' He asked

'Trunks isn't here either!' Bulma said looking around

'None of the kids are here?! What have you done to them!?' 18 yelled

'Oh don't worry their safe on earth' the figure said

'Why not take them?' Yamcha asked

'Well who do you think will rescue you?' He smirked

'You expect our children to get here and rescue us?' Bulma said

'Of course I am, otherwise I won't have a use for you, and I can just kill you if they do not do as I say' He said as they all widened their eyes

'Your Lying!' Gohan huffed

'Am I boy? You've only just met me' He laughed

'What do you want our kids to do? They don't need to be a part of this!' Chichi yelled

'Oh of course they do. Call it a test if you will'

'What kind of test?!' Goku asked

'I'm done answering your questions. How bout we just sit back and enjoy the show. Activate the biobugs!' He yelled as the large TV screen turned on and they were looking through the eyes of the biobugs who were cameras flying towards earth

'I have a bad feeling about this…..' Goku said as the others nodded in agreement. Who was this being? What did he want? Why their kids? What are his intentions? Only one way to find out.

 **Not the most exciting chapter but I tried! Please leave a review.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	4. Team Up

**News flash! I have a new chapter ;) Hope you all enjoy**

 **Chapter 4: Team up**

Goten flew himself and Paris and began to reach the City! He needed to make sure Trunks was alright! If everybody else had disappeared except for him then surly trunks was the same! Paris clutched her arms tightly around his neck and he began to feel like he was being choked!

'Paris….*Gag*….Your choking me!' He choked as she released him from her tight grasp

'Well excuuuuse me for not being used to flying! Why couldn't we take a car?!' She yelled

'Because we need to get there fast!'

'And why are we doing this again?' She asked

'Because my family have disappeared! I need to see if Trunks is at work! Because maybe he disappeared too!'

'Well you might have to slow down! We're reaching the building!' She pointed as he landed by the entrance and ran inside and headed to the board room only to be stopped by a secretary

'I'm sorry sir you can't enter this part of the building' She said

'I need to see Trunks briefs!' He yelled

'I can't let you through the building to see the head of our department'

'But you don't understand I need to see him! Right Now!'

'Very well I'll see if he's in' She turned away to grab the phone

'Oh I don't have time for this! Paris Stay here!' He said and ran past them both and past the security passage way

'Hey Stop! SECURITY!' The secretary yelled as two big security guards began to chase Goten who jumped into the elevator and luckily the doors only just shut as the security guards catched up to him!

'Trunks I hope you're here' He said to himself and he reached the top floor

'HEY YOU STOP!' A guard yelled as Goten ran towards the board room hoping to find Trunks

…..

Meanwhile Trunks sat in a big room in the middle of a meeting with 7 other men who sat and listened to him delivering a presentation as he was pointing on a chart on a screen

'So in conclusion, our quarterly output is up one and a half percent. As you can see, sales are going very well.' He announced just as his doors bursted open and in fell Goten!

'TRUNKS!' He yelled

'Goten?! What are you doing?! I'm in a meeting!' Trunks asked just as security guards ran in arresting Goten

'Trunks! Please! My Family Is in Danger!' He yelled as the guards began to drag him out

'Wait! Let him go!' Trunks said as they released him

'But Mr Briefs! The meeting!' One of the business men said

'Meeting is adjourned! Goten My office…..NOW!' Trunks pointed to his office as he and Goten headed there, Goten went inside and Trunks followed locking his door, he did not look happy. 

'OK, Goten! What was so important that you needed to run through security and interrupt me during my meeting?! What's happened?!' 

'Where's your mum? Where's everybody?' Goten asked

'What are you talking about?'

'My family! Dad, Mum, Their gone! I can't sense them!'

'You interrupted me to look for Mummy and Daddy?! What is the matter with you?!' Trunks yelled

'No! I can't sense their energy anywhere! I flew over to Gohan's house, but he wasn't there. Him, or Videl Or Piccolo! There's nobody around. Nobody.' 

'They can't have just disappeared, surely your not sensing hard enough!'

'Well can you sense them!?' Goten asked as Trunks tried, it was odd, he couldn't either! And he was stronger than Goten! But he couldn't sense anyone

'Ok, Let's say what your saying is true, and they have vanished. Perhaps, if your family's just suddenly gone, then maybe their going to suddenly come back.' 

'Maybe, but we can't rely on that. We can't just sit here and do nothing.' Goten said

'What are you gonna do?' Trunks asked

'I'm gonna ask your mum if she can find them!'

'You don't think You're overreacting to this!?'

'Look I flew over here to see if you hadn't disappeared too! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think anything was out of place! But you gotta believe me I have a bad feeling about their safety! Please just come to Capsule Corp!' He pleaded, Trunks could see the desperation on his face and sighed heavily and nodded

'Okay Okay! We'll head over there now' He said as Goten noticed something on his desk

'Hey! Where did you get that Dragon Ball?!' Goten asked as Trunks turned to look at It

'Mum gave it to me, She said keep it with me, to keep it safe, so its mainly there as a decoration' Trunks explained

'Bring it with us!'

'Why?'

'Because if I'm right about this, we might need Shenron!' He said as Trunks sighed and grabbed the Ball and placed it in Goten's bag

'You better not be wrong about this!' He said as they both headed downstairs to see Paris doing Model positions for the guards showing off talking about herself, they looked like they were so bored

'What she doing here?' Trunks asked frowning

'I uhhhhh…Can't explain right now!' Goten said and grabbed Paris as they flew in the sky, Trunks was giving awkward looks to Goten but continued to fly over to capsule corp, they finally reached it and landed and headed towards the entrance when trunks noticed his mother's car still outside

'Huh that's weird….' Trunks said

'What is?' Goten asked

'Mum's car is still here. I thought she was at work….' He said slowly and then headed into the house and shouted out

'MUM? YOU HOME?!' Trunks yelled but he didn't get an answer, Now that was weird, he saw his Grandmother with some laundry walking along the corridor

'Oh Hi Trunks Honey! How was work?' She asked smiling

'Hi grandma, have you seen mum or dad?' He asked

'I think your Mother is in the lab'

'Great!' He said and headed to the lab but when he arrived, she wasn't there!

'What…..the? Mum?! You in Here?!' He called out but nothing! Except he found dropped broken vials of his mother's experiments smashed on the floor!

'She wouldn't leave this in a mess' Trunks told himself

'MUM! MUM WHERE ARE YOU?' He yelled! Maybe Goten was right about the disappearance about his family! And who's to say his own family hasn't done the same thing!

'Did you find her?!' Goten asked

'No! And I can't sense her either!'

'What about your dad?' Paris asked

'The Gravity Room!' The boys yelled and ran to the gravity to see the training bots firing at each-other! Trunks shut down the room and looked inside but no sign of Vegeta!

'What the hell is going on?!' Goten asked

'Dad wouldn't leave the gravity room without turning it off! It's like he vanished in the middle of training!' Trunks said

'Now do you believe me? Something has happened to our families!' Goten said

'Okay you were right! I can't sense anyone! Not Dad, Goku, Mum, Gohan or anybody!' Trunks said leaning against the wall trying to concentrate

'It's so good to see you though. I thought I was going mad.' Goten said relived to know he still had his best friend 

'If we are, we're both going mad together.' Trunks agreed 

'So what are we going to do?' Paris asked 

'Hold on, What about Kame House? Surely Krillen, Roshi and the others must know something?' Goten said 

Its not a bad idea! Okay let's Get Going!' Trunks said

'Wait! Let's bring the dragon Radar! Like I said the dragon balls might be handy!' Goten said

'Good idea!' Trunks said and went to the drawer and grabbed his mother's Radar and placed it in Goten's Bag

'Okay! Let's Fly to Kame House, Paris Hold Onto me' Goten said lifting her into his arms as they jumped out the window and flew towards the turtle hermit's island, but as they flew closer, Goten and trunks could sense something was wrong.

'Is it just me or can you not sense Krillen, Or Roshi, Or Yamcha, Or Tien?' Trunks asked

'It could be something blocking the signals, I mean is it Like Wifi?' Paris said dumbfounded as Trunks rubbed his head in frustration

'Ummmm Paris, Ki Energy doesn't work that way' Goten whispered

'Whatever' She said and twirled with her hair as they reached the island and ran inside

'Hello!? Master Roshi? Yamcha?' Goten yelled out

'Krillen? 18?' Trunks called but no one was answering

'This is really freaking me out. This is big, this is too big.' Goten panicked

'How Is this possible!? They can't have all disappeared!' Trunks said

'I can't sense them on earth! It's like they've all just vanished into thin air!

'Freaky!' Paris shivered

 ***Bang! Clang!***

They heard something in a nearby closet and jumped, Trunks got into a fighting stance as Goten walked towards the closet to open it

'Don't give them a chance! They maybe fast!' Goten warned as Trunks got ready as Paris hid behind a couch, Goten opened the door Fast

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' The Boys Yelled

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' The faces in the closet screamed out, Goten and Trunks stopped as they recognized these beings

'Oolong? Puar? Turtle?!' Goten asked

'Goten and Trunks? Your both okay!' Puar cheered

'Of course we're okay! What do you mean?' Trunks asked

'Well after what happened last night we thought you all disappeared!' Oolong said

'So they have disappeared?! Mum and dad were not at the house this morning!' Goten said

'And my parents are nowhere to be found either, And We can't sense anyone' Trunks said

'We thought Master Roshi and the others might be able to help' Goten said

'But that's the thing! They Vanished right in front of us last night!' Turtle said as the boys looked at one another

'What?!' They asked

'We were all here, Roshi, Krillen, 18, Tien, Launch, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. We were having a small celebration because Tien proposed to Launch, And that at midnight last night, they all disappeared in front of us! We tried to call out but no luck!' Oolong said

'I'm so worried for Yamcha! I hope he's okay' Puar cried

'We ended up hiding in the closet because we thought it could happen to us too' Tutrle said

'Crazzy' Paris said 

'Last night, the energy trace was strong enough to take them all at once!' Puar panicked 

'It's a bit of a coincidence if it's not. I'm so glad you guys are here, at least we know who's here and safe' 

'Goku would be more use to you.' Turtle said 

'And better use to you than me. He'd be working things out, or better yet, Instant transmission to everyone!' Trunks said 

'Hang on, you saw them all just disappeared?' Goten asked The 3 

'we didn't actually see it happen. Launch was saying something and then she just suddenly stopped. I looked up and she wasn't there. And neither were the others!' 

'Right, so, I mean, if everyone suddenly disappeared the same way, just like that, well, then there should be some sort of clue or trace!' Goten said 

'Yeah, there should be some form of evidence to what has happened but nothing! I can't even sense any attackers. And surly if they were strong enough to take Goku and Dad (The strongest warriors on this planet) We must have been able to sense something!'

'But there is nothing! And its not just the warriors! They took our mum's too! What possible threat could they be?!' 

'So it's like, when everyone went, whoever or whatever took them also took all the people that you care about to make a threat.' Oolong said 

'Like they didn't want to leave anyone we care about left out! They must be making a serious threat!' Goten said 

'So now what are we gonna do? If we can't sense anybody!' Paris asked

'Well let's think about this for a second, Goten, You and I are still here! So we must not be so much of a threat' Trunks said

'So?' Goten asked

'Well Who's to say there's no one else around!' Trunks said

'I'm not following you'

'Ugh! What if the others are still here? Like Pan and Uub!?' Trunks asked

'Huh! That's a good point!' Goten asked

'Yeah maybe we can find everyone, team up! And maybe the more to help the better chance we stand!' Trunks said

'Do you know where we can find anybody' Paris asked

'I think Gohan Said Pan started working in a nightclub on the outskirts of Satan City. We can always go and check it out' Goten suggested

'Its not a bad place to start' Trunks said as the trio started to leave

'What about us?' Oolong asked

'You guys stay here, We need you guys need to stay safe' Goten said

'Please Bring Yamcha home safely' Puar cried

'Don't worry Puar, We'll have them home in no time. I promise' Trunks smiled as they nodded

'Be careful You guys' Turtle said

'Stay safe' Puar waved

'Good luck' Oolong said

'Let's Go!' Trunks said as they started to fly

'Paris I think it's best I drop you home, This might not be safe for you' Goten said

'NO WAY! I'm not leaving my baby to fight on his own! Besides your gonna need me to look after you my little teddy bear' She pinched his cheek as he blushed

'Pass me the sick bag' Trunks mumbled

'Ahem! Okay Just stay away from the trouble okay?' Goten said as she nodded

'So where do we go?' Trunks asked

'Let's find Pan first. I know where she works, then maybe she can lead us to Uub'

'In that case Maybe we can find Marron too! Maybe she wasn't taken' Trunks suggested

'That's a good idea' Goten said

'But listen Goten, there is someone else we need to find too, I have to see if she's safe' Trunks said as Goten sighed heavily and nodded in agreement

'Who's he talking about?' Paris asked

'Umm…..An old friend' Goten mumbled

'But hey! We'll find Pan first! Satan City isn't far away!' Trunks said

'Right! Let's pick up the pace!' Goten fast as they flew faster towards the city, hoping to find an old friend.

 **Well what did you think? Please leave me a review ;) Love all my fans Like:**

 **Zarbon**

 **CHICHI-GIRL**

 **Gochi-Lover**

 **Hana120**

 **And of course to others as well. Love you all. I'll return soon! Xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	5. Finding the crew

**New chapter coming at yah! Hope you enjoy, familiar character reappearing in this one ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Finding the crew**

Downtown, the rough side of Satan city, Trunks, Goten and Paris landed outside a dodgy rough looking bar, with so many people outside smoking, drinking, laughing and women making out with drunks which creeped out the 3.

'You sure this is it?' Trunks asked

'This was the address Gohan Gave me if I ever wanted to find her, along with some details…..' Goten answered

'What kind of details?' Trunks asked as they walked up to the door and they knocked on the door to have a huge looking man with an eye-patch open the door giving them an evil glare.

'Password?' He growled

'Uhhhhh…..' Trunks looked dumbfounded

'Dagger to the Heart' Goten said as the guy nodded and allowed them in as they moved inside

'Like those details' Goten replied and walked around to find so many people inside drinking, gambling, smoking, fighting and a guy on the piano singing with one hand as a hook,

 _'I like my town_

 _With a little drop of poison_

 _Nobody knows….'_

The guy sang on the piano creeping out the 3

'Your 18 year old Niece, works here?!' Paris Gasped

'She can handle herself, I think she's trying to turn it around' Goten replied

'So where are we gonna find her? Its so crowded in here' He said passing to midgets getting into a fight, one being thrown to the floor and the other jumping on him giving him an elbow to the gut

'Let's check out the bar' Goten said as they walked up to it to find so many drunks standing around drinking and falling over

'*clears throat* Excuse me' Trunk called out to the barmaid but couldn't get her attention, suddenly a slim red head girl walked up to the bar and leaned her back against the bar sticking out her cleavage getting Trunks's attention.

'Wanna Dance baby?' She winked

'Sure!' Trunks smiled as she smirked and walked to an upstairs area, just as Trunks was about to follow, Goten pulled him back

'Dude, I think if you go up there, your gonna have to pay for that dance if you catch my drift…' Goten whispered as Trunks's eyes widened

'Oh! Never mind' Trunks blushed and turned back to the bar

'Uhhhhhhhh Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help us!' Goten called to the Barmaid as she turned around to face them

'What'll be boys?' She asked

'We were Hoping you could help us Find somebody, we got some business to take care of' Goten explained

'Who's the guy?' She asked

'Well, he's not a guy, per se, It's a girl, My niece. Goes by the name of Pan' Goten showed a photo of her to the barmaid who smiled

'Oh Pan! She is a sweetheart! Yeah she just arrived for her shift!' The Barmaid said as the boys sighed in relief! Thank Dende she was safe Too!

'Where is she now?' Goten asked

'In the back! Mike Cover me!' She called to her co-worker and walked out of the bar to them. 'Come on I'll take you to her' She led them to the back of the bar, to an entertainment room and saw some dancing girls running around getting ready as Trunks began smirking checking them out

'Dude Focus!' Goten yelled

'Sorry'

'She works as a showgirl!?' Paris asked

'Not exactly…..' Goten said

'And I'm Telling you…I wanna marry you!' They all turned around to see a guy harassing one of the dancers who looked annoyed and uncomfortable

'I swear Man you don't leave me alone I will Call security!' She snapped

'Your mine Baby! I want you' He went in for a Kiss as she panicked and tried to move away

'SECURITY!' She yelled and suddenly the guy was pulled back and dropped kicked to the floor and had a high heel boot holding him down to the ground as he looked into the eyes of a very angry security female guard, and a familiar one too

'You Heard Her! She told you to leave! SO feet, door and F**K off!' She snapped as he got up and ran away from her as the dancer looked so relived

'Oh thanks Pan You're the best!' She smiled and went back to her dressing room

'Well we found her' the barmaid smiled

'She's a security guard?' Paris asked

'Yeah, she keeps the harassers away form the girls' Goten smiled proudly

'Hey Pan! Got some Visitors for you!' The barmaid called

'I swear If they are admires then I am gonna….' Pan turned around to look and gasped at the sight of who they were

'Oh my…..Trunks!? Goten?! Is that you?!' She gasped

'Got a hug for your Uncle?' Goten smiled

'Ahhh!' She screamed in delight and ran to hug her uncle

'Been a while! Nice play with the pervert' Goten laughed

'Thanks, he's a weekly harasser' She said

'Not bad for a ¼ sayien' Trunks teased as she rolled her eyes

'Nice to see you too Trunks' She said as they gave each-other a hug, she then suddenly noticed Paris and gave a small frown, Goten noticed this and broke the ice

'Pan, You remember Paris Right? Paris Allow me to formally introduce My Big Brother's little girl…Pan, My niece' Goten said

'Goten I'm 18, Not a little girl anymore' Pan said

'Pleasure sweetie!' Paris gave her French kisses on the cheeks confusing Paris as Hell

'Okay so now that's over with what are you guys doing here?' Pan asked

'Is there somewhere we can talk?' Trunks asked

'Come to the break room' She said as they walked in there, luckily no one else was around, except for a tiny Bug sitting on top of the fridge, only it wasn't an ordinary bug….

…

Back in the space station, the dark figure had a hug screen set up for his prisoners to watch, he activated his bio-bug and the screen turned on and all the prisoners could see Trunks, Goten, Paris and Pan on the screen talking

'Oh my God that's Pan!' Videl yelled

'Why are you spying on our Daughter!?' Gohan yelled

'Why are we doing this? What's the purpose!?' Goku asked

'How bout you shut up and pay attention, at least their following the plan, tracking each-other down' The villain smirked

'You better not hurt my son!' Bulma yelled

'Relax my dear, nothing will happen to them' He said and set his eyes to the screen drawing his attention to the children's conversation.

….

'Okay so let get this straight, Your telling me, that my mum and Dad, My grandparents, Bulma and Vegeta and pretty much every other z warrior has mysteriously disappeared and that we are the only ones here?' Pan asked not fully convinced

'Pretty much' Goten nodded

'Oh come on that's ridiculous, not to mention impossible. Who could be strong enough to take down grandpa?' She huffed

'Look Pan I didn't believe it at first either but think about it, have you sensed any of them lately? Your parents?' Trunks asked as Pan concentrated…..they were right about something, it appeared to be difficult to sense her mum and dad, she moved to her bag and pulled out her cell-phone

'What are you doing?' Goten asked

'I'm calling dad' She said as the phone began to ring, but no answer. She tried her mother, No answer. Then she tried Piccolo, and he's normally by her side in a heartbeat if she needed anything, but nada! She turned around to face the 3 with worry in her eyes

'This doesn't seem possible' She said

'Try telling us that' Trunks nodded

'What happens if we end up taken as well!? Are they gonna put probes in me?!' Paris panicked as Trunks rolled his eyes

'Look even if we get taken it will solve one thing, where are parents will be, we'd be closer to them and that issue would be resolved, but if we were just as special then we would have been taken, but we haven't. we were left here for a reason. And our families have been taken' Goten stated turning to pan who was drenching in sweat, out of fear.

'Goten…..where are my mum and dad?' She asked worryingly as he went to hug her

'Don't worry, that's what we're here for. We're gonna find them! And the others too'

'Others?' Pan asked

'Well think about it, if we are here then maybe the others will be too! Have you spoken to Uub recently?' He asked

'Or Marron?' Trunks asked

'No, Last time I spoke to Uub it was on the phone a couple of nights ago, we were talking about our next date. And Marron…..well Its been a while, But I think Uub is in contact with her still, I hope he's still here on earth.'

'He must still be around, surely he must be confused if Goku never showed up for training him' Trunks added

'True, Dad wouldn't miss it. Okay, Then we Go to Uub next, Pan do you know where we can find him?' Goten asked

'Oh Come on Goten! I'm sooooo bored, can't trunks and Pan go find this friend of yours! I'm Starving!' Paris complained as Pan's Eyes burrowed and her energy level increased as Goten tried to calm her down

'Pan! Stop! I'll handle this' Goten reassured her and went to speak to Paris privately as Trunks walked over to pan and they watched how Goten and his Girlfriend talked, Goten looked as though he never wanted to make her angry, and she would cling on to him, sticking with him like a stamp to a letter

'I can't believe they are still together' Pan muttered

'Tell me about it' Trunks sighed as Pan looked to him with concern

'Have you spoken to her?' she asked

'I've left her some messages, but nothing; I think she's deleting them'

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pick up soon' Pan smiled as he did and turned their attention back to Goten and Paris

'Look Paris, I understand you want to go, why don't I drop you back to the city?' Goten asked as she frowned

'Not unless you stay with me!' She huffed

'But Paris, I have my family to look for!'

'Oh come on Babe! You got these two to find them, unless you don't think their capable to be left alone for such a task and that's why your sticking around' She smirked

'Say that again!' Pan ran to punch but Trunks held her back

'Not at all! But I want to find my family! My mum, dad and brother could be hurt' Goten said

'Ugh! But….'

'Please Paris! This is important' He said as she looked at him and held her head up 'And I'll buy you a new Gucci Bag after we're done!' He bribed as she squealed and kissed him hard on the face!

'Ahhhhhhhhh! You're the best Boyfriend Eva!' Paris screamed as Trunks and Pan fell over anime style over what just happened, this girl really didn't care about anything unless there was something in it for her!

'Okay well glad you sorted your differences but can we please try and get going now!?' Trunks yelled

'Right Yes! So Pan, Where exactly is Uub these days?' Goten asked

'Hmmmmm…I think Grandpa said he was up in the Blue mountains, 10 miles outside of The Ox City' Pan said as Paris snorted

'You doubt on where your own boyfriend is! Girl you need to keep you boy nearby, like I do with my Gottie!' She pinched his cheek

'Least I don't control my boyfriend' Pan muttered catching Paris' attention

'What was that?!' She yelled

'Okay not getting off topic! Pan you sure that's where dad said he'd be?' Goten asked

'Yes! Uub Became a teacher to young ambitious fighters, he built his own Dojo up there' Pan explained

'Well then I guess that's we're going next' Trunks said beginning to levitate off the ground

'Let's Get moving' Goten said as he lifted Paris up and pan started to levitate

*KNOCK KNOCK* Pan Break time is over! Back to Work!' A guy said from outside the door as Pan answered it and smiled

'Sorry Freddie, gonna need somebody to cover my shift for a while, I gotta take some leave' Pan said

'How much leave?' He asked as she smiled sweetly

'Good question, and the answer is…. no idea, Bye!' She said and closed the door as they all flew out the Window and began to fly south.

'God I hope He's Okay!' Pan said

'He'll be fine! We'll Get Uub, recruit him and see if he can lead us to Marron' Trunks nodded as Did Pan as they all headed towards Their Next destination: Uub's Dojo.

 **Another Chapter Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please leave a comment afterwards and I will see you next time! xx xx**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


	6. Mountain Dojo

**HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!**

 **I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry I've been gone a while but uni has been taking up a lot of my time lately. But I'm back and I bring you a new chapter! So enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 6 – Mountain Dojo**

Now that Pan has been recruited they began to fly over to the Dojo that Uub had built and become a teacher to ambitious kung Fu fighters, the young fighter was training young fighters, he was counting all the stances they were meant to take and honestly they all held their postures well

'ONE!' He yelled

'Hyah!' They all threw a punch in the air

'TWO!'

Hyah!' They all threw another punch

THREE!' He yelled again

'Hyah!' Tay all threw a kick

'AND AGAIN! ONE!' He ordered as they repeated

'Master Uub!' an assistant ran into the Dojo

'What is it Maui? I'm kinda busy! With no Goku here to help I need to get these guys in top shape before their tournament next month' Uub said

'I know sir but there are 4 individuals coming this way' He pointed to the sky as they saw some beings approaching the Dojo

'Okay hang on a sec' Uub said and went back to his students, 'Guys I want you to pair up in two's and spare with one another until I get back, and don't hit to hard. Remember this is not a tournament.' Uub said as they all bowed

'YES MASTER!' They all yelled and partnered up and spared as Uub left the room and stood outside the Dojo awaiting on these arrivals

…..

'HEY! I see the Dojo!' Trunks pointed onwards

'Hey yeah I see it too!' Goten smiled

'I can't wait to see him! I've been so busy with work lately that I haven't had the chance to see him properly' Pan sighed

'Do we even know if he's there!?' Paris asked

'I hope so, I'd hate to think he's gone too'

'Don't worry pan, we'll be there soon enough' Goten said as they flew to the very top of the mountain and landed outside the Dojo, they were greeted by a man wearing beige trousers and a black vest and was barefooted, a familiar face.

'Guys!?' He yelled

'BABE!' Pan squealed and ran toward him!

'PAN!' Uub cheered and ran to her and lifted her off the ground and twirled her around

'Oh Uub I'm so happy to see you!' Pan sighed and gave him a long tender kiss

'Eww! Dude that's my niece!' Goten yelled as they pulled away

'I missed you Pan! Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while, work has been crazy!' Uub smiled

'Oh I understand; Grandpa has been working you to the Bone I see!' Pan smiled as Uub nodded and turned to the others

'Goten! Trunks! It's been too long! How's it going?

'Hey Uub great to see you!' Goten smiled

'And ummm…I'm sorry I don't think we've met' Uub looked to Paris

'I'm Paris! Goten's One And Only True Love!' She squealed as Uub looked to pan as she rolled her eyes, as did Trunks

'Oh. You're Paris?' Uub asked

'Yes! Why have you heard about me?'

'You can say that' Uub said as Goten lowered his head as Uub looked to Trunks

'Hello my friend! It's been a while'

'Yeah buddy how's it hanging, still got your dojo I see' Trunks smiled

'Oh yeah! Business is great! So many ambitious fighters signing up almost every week, it seems everybody wants to be like Goku!' Uub laughed as their smiles turned upside down

'Yeah…. speaking of Goku' Trunks sighed

'Huh?' Uub looked baffled

'Look Uub we gotta talk, we think the others are in trouble' Trunks started

'You better come inside' Uub lead them and they all headed into his study and sat down having some jasmine tea as Goten explained the situation to Uub, about how their loved ones have disappeared out of site, and somehow were strong enough to captivate Goku and Vegeta! Uub listened with great anticipation and frowned at the story

'Strong enough to take Goku huh?' Uub asked

'You believe us?' Trunks asked

'It would make sense, Goku was supposed to be here to help me train my students today and he never misses a session. Normally he is here on time or better yet, early. I tried sensing him out but I could not find anything, when I sensed you guys I thought it might be him, but when I saw you three, and how Pan reacted to when she saw me, like glad I was safe or something, I assumed something was not right.'

'Then you know we gotta do something!' Goten said

'Yes! But what, how are we supposed to find them if we can't sense them?'

'That's what we have been thinking, but right now the only thing we're doing is trying to find those we believe to still be here. We already found pan'

'And Uub, whoever has taken grandpa, must be responsible for taking Mum and Dad too!' Pan said sipping her tea

'Who would do something like this?' Uub asked

'I don't know but I don't like it, I mean it's just seems impossible but it's not! Something has taken them and I won't stop until I know my family are safe and back on earth!' Goten stated

'Nawh you're such a cutie petuity when your mad!' Paris pinched his cheeks as Goten blushed in embarrassment, Uub, Trunks and Pan fell over anime style!

'Paris please!' Goten said and got her to stop

'Anyway, you say you can't find anyone?' Uub asked

'Nope, no Dad, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillen, it's like they all vanished into thin air' Goten huffed

'So what do we do now?' Pan asked

'We keep to the plan, find everyone else who we think hasn't vanished and we'll keep together and try and figure out what's happened' Trunks said, without noticing, the same bug-bot was sitting in the corner of the room watching the conversation, the teens had no idea their own family was watching the at this moment, completely oblivious.

…..

'I see they found Uub' Krillen sighed

'Good, if they team up, they stand a better chance' Bulma smiled

'You fools! You honestly think they stand a chance against me' The dark figure chuckled evilly

'Just you wait! Our children may be young, but they withhold great power that they have sustained from small toddlers!' Chichi yelled

'Oh really? And you're so sure about that?' He smirked

'I can't wait for when my son kicks your smug ass!' She smirked

'Okay that's it!' He frowned and pressed a button which sent an electric wave down on Chichi through her restraints!'

'AHHHHHHH!' She screamed

'Chichi!' Goku yelled trying to release himself but no good! 'PLEASE STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!' He yelled as The dark figure stopped pressing the button and the electrocution stopped, chichi whimpered in pain and caught her breath

'Disrespect me again, and I'll do it long enough for you to be cooked to well done!' He warned

'Chichi are you okay?' Goku asked concerned for his wife

'Yes…I'm….Fine…Goku' She said between breathes

'If he wanted to, he can do that just for kicks!' Piccolo frowned

'I hope they get here soon, who knows how long we can be captivated like this' Videl sighed as they all looked bag on the bug bot camera

…..

'Look guys I wish I could help and I pray that our friends are okay, but I can't leave this school unattended'

'Uub our friends and family are missing, possibly in danger, and we come here for your help and all you want to do is help kids with homework?!' Goten yelled

'Goten you don't get it! This place is special to me and your father, these kids are potential future fighters and they need to train every day!' Uub said

'But Uub….' Trunks started

'Guys I'm sorry, but I can't go with you.' With Goku missing, this place needs me'

'Uub if this threat is bad! There might not even be a school, or even an earth!' Goten said

'You honestly believe this being is that much of a threat?' Uub asked

'Whatever it is, it was strong enough to take Goku and Vegeta, so who is to say they won't have the strength to destroy earth. We are the strongest there is at this moment, including you!' Trunks stated as Uub sighed heavily

'Uub please, Grandpa got you here, helped you achieve your potential strength, brought you to me, I know you want to help these fighters like grandpa helped you, now you can help him. Help me' Pan sighed as Uub smiled softly

'Goku has helped me through so much in the last few years. If I can help him in any way possible, then I must honour that distress call. Your right! If this school is gonna survive then it needs Goku! I'll help!' Uub smiled

'Awesome! I knew we could rely on you buddy' Trunks smiled

'So what now? Where do we go from here?' Pan asked

'Like I said, round up those we believe to still be here' Goten said

'In that case we may need to go to Marron' Uub said as they all turned to him

'You know where she is?' Trunks asked

'Well Pan and I saw her a few months ago, I think she said something about working in some Millionaire's club, I heard she was doing well for herself, at least 18 says she is' Uub said

'Do you know where this Club is?' Goten asked

'Hmmmmmmm…I think it was somewhere east of Ginger town' Uub said

'That's a 3-hour flight from here' Trunks said

'Well then we better make a start' Pan said

'Wait I need to do something first' Uub said and went back to his students 'Okay everyone listen up, I Have to take care of some business, for the sake of your master and mine, Goku. Now I don't know how long this will take but I will leave you in your own hands, you know the skills, you know the techniques, work together and train each other and you will be unstoppable. Master Goku is proud of you as Am I. And remember to try and not injure each other too hard.' Uub gave them a bow

'YES MASTER!' They all bowed as he nodded and left, only to be confronted by His assistant

'You know you could have asked me to train them in your absence right?' He asked

'I know my friend but I need you to protect them! A threat has taken Goku and others who are close to me and I cannot risk the same happening to our students, if anything should approach you as a threat, then you must protect this DoJo, I believe in you Maui.' Uub smiled as Maui bowed

'I shall do as I'm Told Master Uub, but please be careful, these kids look up to you'

'I know, but I must do this, For Goku' Uub said and closed the door behind and heavily sighed, Pan wrapped an arm around him and smiled

'Don't worry I'm sure they'll be safe from harm' She smiled

'Yeah and you'll be back here training them again I no time' Goten smiled

'With Goku by your side' Trunks nodded

'I know I just worry too much that's all' Uub said

'So Ginger town?' Trunks asked

'Right! East form here, and we should arrive by the evening, which is good cause she starts working at night' Uub said

'Well then we better get going' Trunks said as he and pan flew in front, trunks dialled a number on his phone as It rang but he was not getting an answer as he huffed in frustration

'She's still not answering huh?' Pan asked

'No! The only thing she wants is to be left alone' Trunks said

'Well she can't be alone forever, once she sees you I'm sure she'll be pleased! Pleased to see all of us!' Pan smiled

'Well…almost all of us' Trunks looked back at one of his friends and sighed as Pan's face saddened a little, she shook it off and continued to fly onwards, behind, Uub and Goten were talking with Paris holding onto Goten's back

'So I gotta ask, why is she here?' Uub whispered

'Good question, for some reason she won't go home. I warned her this could be dangerous'

'Probably because she doesn't want her ' _cutie petuity'_ Getting hurt' Uub laughed as Goten huffed and blushed

'Shut up!' Goten said

'Hurry up you Guys we gotta move!' Trunks yelled

'Next Stop...Marron!' Pan cheered

 **And another chapter done and dusted! Hope you enjoyed this one! Next one is gonna be good! But in the meantime, please leave a review! Love you guys!**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	7. Gold-light lounge

**Mwa ha ha I am back! And I come bearing chapters. Well just one! Hope you all like it! And if you are confused about the song then I shall explain it at the end of this chapter ;) Happy reading xx**

 **Chapter 7 - Gold-light lounge**

'So are we sure this the place?' Trunks asked as they were all standing outside a very large casino building entitled 'The Gold-light lounge' that was coloured in large golden lights and limos pulling up outside and valleys opening the doors to the rich and famous

'There is no way we're getting in there. We are not looking like we belong' Uub said

'No not to their standards, but maybe as staff' Pan pointed to a backdoor staff entrance as they all smirked

'Genius!' Goten smiled as they all headed to the back door entrance and waited for someone to open the door from the inside, a waitress walked out and threw trash in the outdoor dumpster and headed inside, just before the door closed, Trunks grabbed the door as they headed inside, they all looked for a changing room and found spare uniforms to put on and blend in. the boys were dressed as bell boys, with their black trousers and white shirts followed with a red waistcoat and matching red hat, they all felt ridiculous, the girls wore black skirts with short sleeved white blouses and wore their hair up in bows. They all met up again and hid in the girls changing rooms

'Ugh! I hate this outfit! I feel like a waitress!' Paris sulked

'That's because your dressed as a waitress' Pan huffed

'As long as you look the part then it prevents us from being kicked out!' Goten said

'So what's the plan here?' Uub asked

'We fan out, we look for Marron, try and get a chance to talk to her and see if she'll come with us. She'll want to help if her mum and dad are in danger' Trunks said as they nodded

'This place is 4 floors high, how are we gonna find her?' Pan asked

'Well, Uub you stay on the bottom floor, Pan, you go on the second, Paris, head to the third floor, Goten, you and I will search the top floor.'

'But I want to go with Goten!' Paris sulked

'Paris, it'll only take 30 minutes, then we'll re-group, we gotta find Marron fast!' Goten said

'Ugh! Whateva!' She huffed

'Okay, Let's do this!' Pan said as they fanned out. Uub snuck out of the room and headed to the bottom floor's casino, the place was filled with gambling tables and was fascinated by all the games like poker, blackjack and crabs. He was about to walk over to one of the tables when….

'Hey! Get back to work!' Some guy yelled at him and passed him a tray of glasses of prosecco.

'Oh right! Waiter!' Uub said to himself and nodded and took the trey

'Hey do you know where I can find Marron?' Uub asked as the waiter laughed

'You're kidding right? There's no way she'll be on this floor! She's above that!' He laughed and walked away.

'Great so she isn't on this floor!' Uub huffed and tried to make his way through the crowd to the next floor

…

Pan searched around the second floor and was in a floor that had a sea themed feel to it. With pool parties, Jacuzzis and cocktail bars, Pan looked around to search for Marron, she began to wonder how long it had been since she saw Marron, must have been a few months, she told herself they needed to catch up more. As she was searching around she was stopped by a bunch of men who crowded her

'Hey baby, fancy showing us your bikini?' One of them smirked as she frowned

'Sorry, not my job to do that' She said and tried to move but one of them stood in front of them

'It is now' as he went to grab her shirt to rip it off, but not before she grabbed him and head butted him and knocked him out cold as the others back off

'Now that I got your attention, do any of you know a girl called Marron? And please answer me unless you want to lie down next to your friend'

'She isn't on this floor! She has more class to be working on this floor' one answered

'So she's not on this floor?'

'No!'

'Good! Thank you gentlemen' she smirked

'I'll be getting you stripped from your job!' Another bloke shouted and helped his friend up

'Go ahead!' She yelled back and laughed as she doesn't even work here.

Pan!' Uub called

'No sign?' she asked

'Not on the bottom floor. You see her?'

'not here either. I wonder if the others are getting as much luck as us?' Uub wondered as they tried to get to the next floor. They managed to pass through to the next floor to search for Paris, they saw her getting yelled at by what appeared to be a manger

'When someone asks you to do something! I expect you to do as you are told!' He yelled

'I ain't nobody' slave Biatch! Where is Goten! I NEED GOTEN!' She screamed as Pan and Uub shook their heads and looked at one another.

'What does he see in her?' Uub asked

'I don't know; what I do know it's going to be one hell of a showdown if we get…. her' Pan sighed

'Any news from her?'

'Nothing! Trunks is getting anxious, and Goten grows nervous, he knows we will have to find her too'

'We all need to know if she is safe, I just hope that Paris knows to keep her mouth shut about the situation'

'That's what I'm afraid of Uub, what if she cannot?'

'Well then it will be an entertaining conversation to witness, won't it?'

'Won't argue with that I guess' She laughed and went over to Paris and dragged her away from the manager

'You know being a waitress means you must understand the ways of hospitality' Uub said as she rolled her eyes!

'Whateva! Take me to Goten!' she ordered as they rolled their eyes and moved onto the top floor, they found a moonlight lounge themed floor and looked around to find Goten and Trunks, they could see them both standing close to the stage as they walked over to them

'Did you find her?' Pan asked

'Apparently when we asked about her they said to wait by the stage, I think she's a performer here' Goten said

'Oh yeah what is she gonna do? Juggle some balls, while riding a unicycle?' Paris laughed as the others frowned

'It's a nightclub, not the circus' Trunks huffed

'I was kidding jeez where is your sense of humour lavender boy?!' Paris teased as Trunks felt as though he was seconds from punching her

'Paris please, don't annoy him!' Goten said as she huffed

'Why didn't you laugh at my joke!' She huffed as Goten groaned in annoyance himself as he heard Trunks whisper in his ear

'Got a keeper there buddy' Goten felt himself blush in embarrassment, he asked himself, what does he see in this girl, before he could answer his question, an announcer came onto the stage.

'Hello, everybody. I hope you're all having as much fun as I am. I have a small announcement to make. Marron will not be able to sing tonight.' The announcer called as the crowd of men began to roar in disapproval! As trunks and Goten looked at each other in confusion

'Oh no! You don't think she has vanished too do you?!' Goten asked

'I have no idea!' Trunks said as the crown continued to boo

'Gentlemen! I was only kidding! Please calm yourselves! I was merely jesting. Without further ado... here's woman times two, Ginger town's own chanteuse par excellence... Marron!' He announces as the crowd cheers in excitement as the lights dim down and the crowd goes silent.

'I wonder if she still has those chipmunk cheeks! I'll annoy her big time if I bring them up' Trunks sniggered as Pan and Uub looked at each other

'Trunks when was the last time you saw her?' Uub asked

'ummmmmmmmm….I dunno feels like a while ago, why?' he asked as they smirked

'You'll see' Pan said as they turned to look at the stage.

A spotlight hits the curtain. Now a curvaceous leg pokes out, teasingly.

 _Marron: 'You had_ _plenty_ _of_ _money_ _back in 1922'_

As she sang the curtains opened and The crowd goes wild as the rest of the body belonging to the leg emerges. Trunks Face dropped in shock and amazement, It Was MARRON! From the young girl with chipmunk cheeks into a generously endowed Blonde headed bombshell. Wearing a long sexy sparkling red dress with a long slit from her thigh downwards in red high heel shoes and her hair perfectly straightened and her eyes glistening in the spotlight! Trunks had never seen such beauty since…ever! He thought she was the most beautiful than human he had ever met! His jaw drops. And his reaction is mirrored all around the room. Trunks felt something bubbling in his stomach and his throat its like it was….purring! he had never made that noise before! He had seen beautiful women before but none of them have compared to what he was gazing upon and none of them made him purr! What was going on? He looked around and saw all The men panting so hard you couldn't keep a match lit as she stepped to the microphone

 _You let_ _other_ _woman_ _make a fool of you_

 _Why don't you do right._

 _Like some_ _other_ _men do..._

 _Get out of here and_

 _Get me the_ _money_ _too...'_

Marron takes the mike and comes off the stage. Slinkily. she wanders among the tables, teasing the men as she goes. Now there's a HOWL from behind Goten and the others, they turn to see A Tex Avery type guy who came masquerading in a rich billionaire suit, couldn't help but show his true colours at the sight of Marron. shouting all sorts of graphic words as trunks got annoyed and punched the guy knocking him out cold, Marron noticed this and saw the face of someone she recognized and her eyes grew wide, It was him! However like all good saloon singers, she continued her act undaunted.

 ** _Marron:_** _If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door_

 _Why don't you do right  
Like some other men do?_

She sashays over to a group of guys' table. Teasingly, she blows them all kisses as they pretend to grab them making her giggle, one of them makes a grab at her but she grabs his hand and bends it making him squirm as she gives him a wink to comfort him.

' _Get out of here and get me some money too?'_

Now Marron works her way over to the gang. She stops at the table and sings tauntingly. She moves closely into Goten's face and smiles

 _'Get out of here and get me some money too?'_

She pinches his cheeks and moves away from him turning to Trunks with a flourish, she throws herself onto trunks' lap, and belts out the finale.

 _'Why don't you do right  
Like some other men do?'_

There is RAUCOUS APPLAUSE when she finished. Marron looks deep into Trunk's eyes. For a moment time stopped for the two of them, trunks found himself purring again, he had never made that noise for any woman before. But Marron was not just some ordinary woman!

'Thanks for your lap.' She whispered. Before Trunks could reply, she jumped off, and slinks offstage, leaving Trunks in a pile of human wreckage. He turned to Uub and pan who were sniggering to themselves

'So yeah she developed a lot since you saw her last' Pan giggled

'She looked great huh?' Uub asked as Goten nodded

'She got Hot!' Goten replied receiving a smack from Paris!

'Quit staring at her! I'm the only girl you should look at!'

'What did you think Trunks?' Pan asked

'Trunks? You ok?' Goten asked as Trunks sat there speechless

'That…. was…. Marron?' Trunks gasped

'Great wasn't she?' Uub smirked

'Well at least we found her!' Goten said

'Now let's go talk to her' Pan said as they nodded, they all headed back stage pass all the dancers' dressing rooms until they saw a big golden star on a door with Marron's name in the middle. As they went to knock a large security guard stood in their way.

'Sorry, Marron isn't taking any selfies or autographs today' he said

'We're not here for that, we are friends of hers' Goten said

'Yeah that's what they all say that kid, now clear off'

'Look buddy we need to see Marron!' Uub said

'And I'm telling you it's not gonna happen! Now fu…...!' He was stopped in mid-sentence when the door opened to revel Marron now wearing a short lilac nightgown and her hair tied in a high ponytail and her make up removed.

'It's okay Tony! They are friends of mine' Marron said as he turned to face her

'If you are sure madam' He said

'I am sure, go get a coffee or something, come on in you guys' Marron smiled

'Thanks Madam' He said and walked away as the others walked into the dressing room, seeing all the lights and dresses on the racks and her dressing table full of various perfumes and make up, including a picture of herself and her parents sitting on the beach of Kame island, Marron would not have been more than 18 years old.

'Pretty cool dressing room Marron' Pan smiled

'Thanks! It's rather glamorous isn't it?' Marron giggled as did pan and the two shared a hug

'It's so good to see you, you were great up there' Pan smiled

'Thanks! I'm so happy to see you too!' Marron replied and turned to Uub

'Good to see you too Marron' Uub said and gave her a hug

'I can't believe you are all here! Goten?!' Marron gasped and received a hug from him

'It's been too long marron. Great job out there' Goten smiled

'I can't believe you are here, it's been forever!' Marron smiled and Paris butted in between them

'HI I'm Paris! Goten's one and only true love!' Paris loudly introduced herself as the others shook their heads and Goten blushed, Marron looked at this girl and her smile turned to a frown, but Paris was too stupid to notice.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so you are the girlfriend! Wow Goten she sure is…colourful' Marron fake smiled

'AWWWWWWW Thank you!' Paris giggled annoyingly as Marron tuned to the last face she had not seen for a while. In her eyes he had grown to be even more handsome since their last encounter and she felt her heart beat increase in speed.

'Hello Trunks' She greeted

'Marron! Its…*ahem* It's see you too good! I mean ummmmm' to see you nice! I mean uhhhh….' Trunks babbled as the others chuckled and he began to blush '*sigh* you look good!' He sighed and gave her a hug. While they were distracted, the little Bug bot, crawled through the key hole of the dressing room and sat as the victims watched

….

'HEY! That's Marron! That's my Little Girl!' Krillen exclaimed as 18 Turned to the dark figure lurking in the shadows

'Whoever you are! You better not harm my kid!' 18 yelled!

'If I wanted to harm your children then I would have done so long ago!' The dark figure replied

'What do you want with them! They are no threat to anyone!' Piccolo yelled

'I Do not need to answer to you Namekian!' the figure answered back

'Dad! This is getting serious! We need to get a message to them!' Gohan whispered to his father

'How!? We are bound, and I can't use instant transmission! I can't even sense the earth, wherever we are, we are far from home' Goku sighed as they continued to watch from the bug-bot.

…

'Now tell me, you shmucks. What brings you to Ginger town?' Marron asked handing them a drink as she sat down with her own glass of wine

'Marron, have you spoken to your parents recently!?' Goten asked

'My parents? Sure I spoke to them last week, they were supposed to be here tonight, but they didn't show, that's why I was surprised to see you guys here. I tried to call them but I got no answer, no nothing. And I'm not stupid, I know sometimes they are busy, but they would have called to let me know! I mean, what kind of people asks you to come to your show and then don't show up?'

'We think something has taken them, all of them!' Pan said

'All?'

'Yeah, the others are gone! Goku, Gohan, Tien, Vegeta, All of them!' Uub said

'Including our moms' Goten said as Marron's face grew with worry

'And you can't trace anything?' Marron asked

'We have tried, whoever did this covered their tracks well' Trunks sighed

'We are just glad you are here!' Pan smiled

'But now we need your help Marron'

'Me?' Marron asked

'we need your help to find them!' Trunks said

'I'm sure you would want to as well' Pan sighed as Marron turned to the picture of her and her parents and held in her arms and sighed

'I will help! I won't rest till my family are back safe and sound' Marron said

'We can try and find Your family but they are not the only ones. There are the others to think about too, we need to be prepared for a strong power, strong enough to take Goku and Vegeta. It must be aliens. Such strong aliens' Uub added

'Whaddya mean, strong aliens? won't be any different than the others we have faced' Pan said

'Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. We need to find out exactly what WE are dealing with. Because then, we'll know exactly what we're fighting.' Trunks stated

'Why don't we use the dragon balls?' Marron suggested

'What?' Uub asked

'Why don't we just gather the dragon balls, ask Shenron where they are or better yet, take us to wherever they are' Marron said

'That's not a totally bad idea' Trunks said

'Plus we already go two in the bag here' as Goten revealed the 4-star ball and the 2-star ball from his bag

'So why don't we just find the others as well?' Marron said

'There's no harm in finding them' Pan suggested

'And we have the dragon Radar too, maybe we should take advantage of this'

'Then let's get moving! Let's Get searching for the dragon balls!' Goten said ready to fly

'WAIT! We are not done yet!' Trunks frowned as Goten sighed

'What do you mean?' Paris asked

'There is still one more person we need to find!' Pan said

'She's fine! We don't need to see her!' Goten tried to reassure Trunks

'Goten! I won't carry on until I know she is safe!' Trunks said seriously

'But…' Goten sighed

'Goten! I need to see if she's here! You can't deny me that!'

'Who are we talking about!? Tell me!' Paris ordered

'A friend of ours, whom we haven't seen for a long time' Uub lowered his head

'For very good reason' Pan frowned

'If we are still on earth, then she would be too!' Goten said

'I won't know that until I'm certain though! You came to me for help now I ask you to help me! We go to her!'

'WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME?!' Paris yelled as Trunks frowned

'My Sister….Bulla'

'Bulla…where have I heard that name before?' Paris asked herself

'Trunks, Bulla is almost as strong as any of us, she'll be fine!' Goten said

'I know you can't face her but we don't have time to dwell on the past, there are lives possibly at stake, so get a grip!' Trunks yelled

'Okay okay! But where are we gonna look?!' Goten said

'That's true none of us have seen here for a long time!' Pan said

'I can't remember the last time I saw her' Uub said

'I'm her brother, even I can't remember' Trunks sighed

'I saw her' Marron sighed

'YOU DID?! WHEN?' They all asked

'A few months ago, I ran into her and she looked so different but she told me she was working in some warehouse somewhere in Polisas City.'

'Doing what?' Trunks asked

'I have no idea, but I have the address here'

'Then we better get there!' Pan said

'I need to change first' Marron said as she went behind her screen and changed into a white tank top, blue jeans with brown boots and a brown leather jacket and her hair braided, Trunks couldn't help but stare at her

'Nice jacket' He winked making her blush a little

'Thank you' She giggled as Pan and Uub looked at each-other and wondered…. maybe?

'Where is this address?' Trunks asked

'Here' She went to her draw and opened a box of papers and handed him a paper as he read it

'Okay we better get going!' Trunks said

'Marron, you remember how to fly?' Goten asked

'Of course' she smiled and levitated in the air

'What are you gonna tell your boss?' Uub asked

'Oh that's easy, I'll just leave him this letter saying I'm going home for a while' Marron said leaving a letter on her dressing table

'Okay well come on let's go! We need to Find Bulla!' Trunks said as they all jumped out the window and flew into the air as Paris clinged to Goten tightly!

'Okay! Next stop…Polisas City' Uub said as they began to fly west

'Bulla…..Bulla…..why is that name so familiar?!' Paris asked

'I ummmmmmmmmm….You'll find out soon enough' Goten sighed

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhh what's gonna happen next? You'll find out soon enough ha-ha! Love you all please leave a comment! Love you all!**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	8. Iron-Fist Club

**I'm Back!** **So I know everyone is in a bit of a panic due to certain events. But I promise that will not stop me from delivering to you all. So I hope this will put a smile on your faces x x And I hope your all ready for some confrontation and some questions will be answered ;)**

 **Chapter 8: Iron-fist Club**

The young adults flew to Polisas City, by the time they got there it was already dark. As they flew down into the city, they came to a warehouse that looked like it was jammed with people! Something was happening that's for sure.

'What's gotten them so hyped up?' Uub asked

'I have no idea, but let's go take a look!' Marron said as they approached the entrance! Over the doorway the title **'Iron fist club'** glowed in red lights. As the team approached the doorway to go in, there were stopped by a security guard.

'Hold It! 20 zeni entre fee!' He said as they all looked at one another

'Anyone got money?' Goten asked as Uub, Paris, Pan and Marron looked in their pockets but nada!

'I only got 10 zeni' Marron sighed

'I got it! 6 tickets please! Here is a 120 zeni!' Trunks said as the bouncer accepted it

'I guess that's the perks of running a millionaire company' Uub chuckled

'Yeah great work Trunks' Marron winked as Trunks blushed

'Okay let's go' Pan said as they headed into a room that looked like an arena, in the middle of the audience there was a huge ring as people waited for anticipation for some sort of match to begin. Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan, Uub and Paris found some seats, and all sat down

'So, what is it that she does exactly? Waitress drinks or shouts hot dogs for sale?' Uub asked

'I have no idea! I haven't asked her about her job' Trunks answered as an announcer walked onto the stage

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH BLOOD GET SPILLED!?' He yelled as they audience shouted back

'So how are we gonna find her?' Pan asked looking around the arena for some clue as one person jumped into the ring, with a hood over their head and stood in the centre of the arena!

'Folks! In all my years I have witnessed several fighters come and go! But none! And I mean none compare to the young fighter you see before you! And I know that many of you would want to see a good fight! AM I RIGHT?' The announcer yelled as the audience cheered in response 'Well have no worries, I promise you, that this Young fighter will give you just that! I Promise she will give a you a good show!' He yelled as the audience cheered as the Kids looked confused

'Wait did….he say….she?' Uub asked

'PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR CHAMPION! THE SAYIEN!' He yelled as the fighter took off their hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes, she threw off her jacket to reveal her red tank top and black gym trousers and had an emotionless expression on her face

'Oh….. my god!' Marron gasped

'But…. that's…' Pan pointed

'Bulla!' Trunks finished as he saw his sister in the arena! What kind of Job was she doing!?

Ladies and Gentlemen, in all my years, I've never seen anything like this. Are you gonna let this woman walk away with your money?' The announcer asked as the audience yelled no as one huge man got up from his chair

'l'll fight her!' He shouted, making Trunks worried as the guy looked enormous compared to his sister, he ripped off his hoodie and jumped into the arena

'Ladies and gentlemen, our saviour!' the announcer shouted as the challenger walked up to him

'Whatever you do, don't hit her in the boobs.' He said to him with the microphone under his hand

'You said anything goes.' He huffed

'Anything goes, but she'll take it personally.' He answered and jumped off the stage leaving just him and Bulla on the ring

'Bring it on little girl! Or seeing as I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you forfeit now, saves me hitting that pretty face of yours' He warned as she rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles

'If you want me to leave, How bout you make me?' She warned as he huffed

'I'm warning you know kid! I am not afraid of hitting a woman!'

'That's ok, neither am I' She gave her father's smirk as he charged at her, Bulla yawned into her hand and moved out the way as he missed a swing, he turned around to see her behind him and charged again, Bulla gradually just leaped into the air and was behind him again, he began to huff in anger. This girl was embarrassing him as the audience laughed

'Alright you little brat! I will not be humiliated by the likes of you' He said and charged again as she jumped behind him again as he turned around

'Game over' She winked as he looked confused as she threw a single punch to his face sending him flying out of the ring! Everyone gasped at how easy she was able to fight against such a large opponent! Trunks and the others watched in shock also! The audience cheered For Bulla's success as she returned to the centre of the ring

'Okay so that's over. What happens now? Game over?' Pan asked

'You crazy girl! That blue haired chick is just getting started! People volunteer to go in and fight her until either they give up or beat her! This could be hours!' A guy from behind explained as the others looked at each other!

'I am not sitting here for hours Goten! This place stinks of beer and armpit hair!' Paris huffed

'Plus! We don't have time to sit her for hours! Who knows what time we could be wasting!' Marron added

'What are we gonna do?' Uub asked as Trunks thought, he looked down at his sister in the ring as another dude walked into the ring and challenged her. He knew these guys wouldn't be a match for her! Suddenly an idea popped into his head!

'That's it! I'll fight her!' Trunks yelled as the others looked at him

'What are you talking about?!' Uub asked

'It's simple! I'll go in, we'll have a spar and I'll tell her we are here to talk'

'What makes you think she'll listen to you?' Pan asked

'I'm her brother that's why!'

'Trunks there was a reason she didn't want to talk to you! She's not gonna pay attention now!' Pan said as Goten sighed heavily

'She's right! If we're gonna get Bulla on side, then she has to see someone she wasn't expecting. Someone…. someone like me!' Goten rose from his chair as the others gasped

'Goten think about this….' Trunks warned him

'I know! But if she sees me, fights me, then she'll want to know why! Trust me I know her well enough for that' Goten said as Trunks stopped him and looked him in the eye

'Are you sure about this?' Trunks whispered

'No. But we gotta try right? For our family?' Goten asked as Trunks nodded slowly

'Good luck!'

'Thanks! I may need it! Pass your hood!' Goten asked as Trunks gave Goten his hood and headed down to the ring! Goten kept the hood over his head and as he walked down, Bulla's opponent was thrown out of the ring and whacked into a table! Goten took a gulp in his throat and stood on the side of the ring listing to Everyone cheer as Bulla stood back in the ring not showing a hint of emotion!

'Uhh….anyone else to challenge our fighter?' The announcer asked as Goten lifted his head! 'Ahh Yes! You hooded figure come on up!' He ordered as Goten jumped into the ring keeping his head down as the announcer came up to him

'Good luck kid!' He said and jumped off the ring! For a moment he just stood there as Bulla stared at him

'You know….. I had the decency to remove my own hood! Have the courtesy to do the same! I like to look my opponents in the eye before I destroy them' Bulla ordered as Goten took a deep breath and removed the hood from his head, he looked at her in the eye for the first time in years as he could see the emotion running across her face…shock!

'Oh my god!' She gasped

'Hello Bulla' He bowed

'G…..Goten?'

'Its been a while huh?' He asked as her face grew angry

'Not long enough' She frowned

'It seems that our fighters know each other! Who wants to see them fight already?!' The announcer yelled as the audience cheered

'What…. are you doing here?!' Bulla asked angrily

'I know you may be angry….'

'Angry does not even come close to how I may be right now!'

'But I swear there is a good reason for being here, you see there's…..' Goten was cut off when Bulla threw a punch to his face as he got knocked back as the audience 'oooooed' in response. Goten shook it off and looked at his smirking opponent

'Hey I was talking!' He huffed

'You are not here to talk! You're here to fight! And that is all I intend to do! To fight…..and win!' she said getting into a fighting stance as he lowered his head

'Okay….' He frowned

Goten raises his hand as an energy beam beginning to form into his hand. Goten swings his fists, summoning a ray of energy. Bulla stands up and forms her own energy beams, a Blast of Energy knocks Goten on his butt. Bulla flies back up and knocks him onto the ground once more.

'Gotcha!' she smirked as Goten got back up and was fast to get behind her

'Right back at you, B' He smirked and knocked her kneeling on the ground, pulls herself up and forms an energy beam into her hand, raises it above her to see Goten levitating and throws it in his direction! Goten flies down at Bulla and throws a punch to her face as she tiredly falls back. She quickly jumps back up and fires beams at him, pushing him to his knees. Like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Goten and Bulla fly towards each other and meet in the middle of the ring and ascend up. Almost flying into the roof top of the arena! Everyone looked up and watched in amazement! The audience had never seen fighting like this before! The two continue to battle. Bulla grasps Goten, elbowing him and smashing him into the side of the ring. Goten quickly gets back on his feet and takes Bulla down by grabbing her foot and throwing onto the floor. She jumps back up and begins to seriously throw punches at her opponent! Goten and Bulla fly up throwing kicks and quickly crash right back down, smashing down into the ring hard. Goten throws a punch to Bulla but she quickly grabs both Hands and begins to crush them. Goten quickly Charges as much energy as he can and shoots energy in Bulla's face. Bulla falls back, losing her stance.

Bulla Head butts Goten, with her hard head strongly resembling her father. Bulla Head butts him with her head and actually sends Goten almost out of the ring. Goten feels the blood squeezing out of his forehead and gives Bulla a glare! She was playing hard! And he couldn't blame her! Bulla wiped the blood from her mouth and returned to her stance as Goten charged back at her, grabbing her by the arm and hair and Swings her into the side of the ring. Bulla looks up, ready. She runs with all her patience out the window. Goten swings and misses, giving Bulla the momentum to grab him, lift him and smash him down hard. Bulla summons back some energy beams to her hand. Just as she's about to attack, Goten uses his feet to Skid across the ground and trip her over. Standing up, Bulla looks for him, but from behind her, Goten crashed into her back. Bulla stands facing him. Ready to pounce...once again, a hand-to-hand fight ensues. From the audience, the teens watched as their friends battled one another.

'Oh My poor sweet Goten! You! Go down and help him!' Paris cried at Trunks

'I can't its one on one!' Trunks argued

'But he's gonna get hurt! That bitch is hurting him! He's too precious to me!' The others looked at her and frowned! Seriously what did Goten see in her?

'Come on guys just end it now' Trunks said to himself as he continued to watch.

Bulla Crawls her way around Goten, making him to drop his knees as she throws a punch to his face. Goten and Bulla continues attacking each other. Bulla Kick boxes Goten's face. Feeling that, Goten takes a swing at her, but she grabs his arm, twisting it. Goten writhes in pain. Using his other arm, he tosses a punch at her. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a Lock hold with him. As he tries to finish the fight, she Bites his wrist. Goten lets go of her as she knocks him to the floor and wraps her legs around his neck, flips him over and arm locks him. She slams his head hard onto the floor of the ring! Goten goes down, hard. Bulla jumps onto him ready to Punch his lights out!

'Before I finish this…..Why are You Here?!' She asked as her hand rested on his throat.

'WE…..NEEDED….TO SEE….YOU!' He said between gasps

'We?' She scrunched her face as Goten pointed into the audience as Bulla looked to see 4 familiar faces, 1 in particular! She looked down at Goten and her face softened, she released her hand from his throat and got off him as the audience gave a huge round of applause to that fight.

'What are you all doing here? Why now?' She asked as the audience continued to make noises

'Something's happened! Something bad! But we don't know what. Is there somewhere we can talk?' He asked as she frowned

'I'm done talking! Just leave Goten! Leave and don't come back!' She turned away as he grabbed her arm as she still had her back to him

'Please Bulla! It's important! I wouldn't be here otherwise! We need your help…...I need your help' Goten pleaded as she turned and looked at him! If he was here there must have been a good reason…. or a bad one! She took a deep sigh and slowly nodded and walked up to him and whispered

'My apartment is on Crane Street! 3rd building on your left, 5th floor, apartment 25. Be there at 9! Then we will talk' She said as he nodded

'So what happens now?' Goten asked as she smirked and threw a final punch so hard she managed to knock him out of the ring!

'I win' She smirked The audience gasped as Bulla was once again victorious

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS I THINK THAT MAY HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE BEST MATCHES WE HAVE COME ACROSS SO FAR! BUT ONCE AGAIN OUR FIGHTER STILL REMAINS VICTORIOUS! PLEASE LET'S GIVE HER A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE!' The announcer yelled as Bulla gave a small nod and grabbed her hood and flew out of the ring. She was done!

…

'Goten, Buddy wake up!' Trunks shook Goten enough for him to groan and ope his eyes

'B….Bulla…..' He groaned and sat up

'OH GOTEN BABY YOUR OKAY! NEVER FIGHT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUR GONNA GET SOM MANY BOO BOOS FROM THOSE AWFUL FIGHTS!' Paris jumped into Goten's chest as she began to squeeze him.

'Paris…choking…. not…..breathing!' He gasped as she let go 'seriously I just Got choked by my opponent' Goten said coughing hard

'That was quite a show you guys put on' Uub said

'Did you tell her about the situation?' Maron asked

'No! But she did give me her address.'

'Where is it?' Trunks asked

'Come on' Goten said as they left the club

….

It was 9:00 and the team finally arrived and were standing outside Bulla's apartment. Now Goten felt twice as nervous! Part of him just wanted to turn around and not go in there but he didn't have a choice!

'Okay, Here goes' Goten was about to knock but the door opened to reveal Bulla standing there already to give him a glare

'Right on time' She said

'Hey B' He greeted

'Its Bulla!' She frowned as there was an awkward silence between them 'Well come in then! Your sending in a draft' She huffed as they all came in, Bulla closed the door and followed them into the living room. Trunks turned to face his sister and they both gave the other a Glare

'Well…. haven't you grown up' He started

'Yeah you too. Starting to see those grey hairs brother' She smirked as he frowned, but then they both gave the other a small smile

'I'm so glad your okay Bulla' Trunks pulled her into a hug as she responded, she looked to the others and walked over to them

'Hey Pan' she greeted

'Oh Bulla! I'm so glad to see you its been forever!' Pan pulled her into a hug as Bulla gave one back

'Good to see you Bulla' Uub greeted as Bulla nodded

'Good to see you two. And that you two are still together' Bulla said politely as Uub puot an arm around Pan as Bulla turned to Marron

'I'm sorry. I wouldn't have given them your work address if it wasn't important' Marron said as Bulla gave her a hug

'Don't worry. I'm glad to see you Marron' She smiled softly

'Yeah speaking of which, what the hell are you doing working in a place like that!' Trunks yelled

'Its good money bro. look' Bulla said as she opened her bag as a big flow of cash fell out

'You made all of that from one show?' Uub asked

'Damn right! More tonight considering one opponent was stronger than the others I faced' Bulla said as she turned to face Her Ex-Boyfriend

'It was a good fight! I can tell you got stronger' Goten said as she frowned

'I don't need you to tell me that! I know I got stronger and you got weaker' She huffed as Paris stepped in front of them

'Just who the hell do you think you are hurting my poor sweet Goten you Blue haired Bimbo! How dare you hurt him and make him embarrassed! Just who the hell do you think you are Huh?!' Paris Yelled in Bulla's face as Bulla didn't react to her expression

'You don't recognize me, do you?' Bulla asked as Paris scrunched her face

'No! Should I?! I'm hardly likely to forget someone with a frowny face like yours' Paris answered

'Well then…. let me jog your memory' Bulla began

'Oh no!' Goten gasped

 _Flashback (3 years ago)_

 _Bulla flew towards Mount Pazou to apologise to Goten. She didn't mean to get angry about it, but it was just such a big step. And living together wouldn't be so bad. She loved him and they had been together for a while, but she had only just turned 16 and she wasn't sure how her parents would react. But maybe if they were to discuss it with them then maybe it won't be so bad. Goku and chichi were away for the weekend so Bulla knew Goten had the place to himself. Maybe this could be the day they could take their relationship to the next level! Boy would that be amazing! She landed outside the house and strolled inside. There was no sign of Goten anywhere. She looked around the living room and saw nothing._

 _'Hmmmm maybe he's still sleeping?' She thought and headed upstairs to his room. She gave it a gentle knock and there was no response, she then opened the door gently and saw him there fast asleep. She gave a small grin and walked up to the bed and came to a sight!_

 _'No…' Her heart stopped beating, her mouth grew dry and tears swelled in her eyes…. there was another girl in his bed! That was supposed to be her hou could hold him like she did! Who could….do the things they were supposed to do! Her face grew angry and her tears flowed down her cheeks!_

 _'Goten!' She yelled as Goten jumped and looked at his surroundings then saw the girl from the bar last night in his bed! He turned and saw Bulla standing there with tears in her eyes and trembling at the sight_

 _'Oh my god! Bulla…..I'_

 _'How could you do this?!'_

 _'I didn't …. I can't….Oh God!' Goten held his head in pain as Paris began to stir_

 _'Oh, baby don't yell…. hey who's she?' Paris was half asleep when she looked at the angry blue girl who was no doubt the girlfriend. She didn't care, she got what she wanted, whatever happened next was the blue hair chick's problem._

 _'Bulla please…. I can….' Goten grabbed her hands but she slapped them away, heartbroken!_

 _'No! Don't you dare! I never want to see you or hear from you again! We are Done Son Goten!' She yelled and ran away as Goten threw on some trousers and ran after her_

 _'No Bulla wait!' He called but she had already taken off into the sky. Goten felt his heart sink lower than it ever had before! He had lost her! It was his fault! He cheated on the woman he loved!_

Flashback over

'Its one thing to cheat on me with this girl Goten, but even I didn't think you could sink any lower by dating her!' Bulla huffed

'Well that's because we fell in love the moment we met! And he loves every inch of me, it's not our fault you were in the way of our happiness' Paris smirked as Bulla clenched her fists but remined calm

'If you only came here to bring up the past then I am not interested. You can all feel free to leave when you feel like it' Bulla said turning to go to her room

'We didn't come her to bring up the past Bulla we came here because everyone we know, and love is possibly in danger!' Trunks yelled as Bulla stopped in her tracks and turned to face her brother

'What are you talking about?' Bulla asked. In the corner of the room, the same bug bot that had been following the teens sat and taped the confrontation

….

'It seems they have found the final member of their team' the dark figure smirked as the camera got a close up on Bulla

'Oh my god! That's my Bulla! She's okay!' Bulma cried out as Vegeta struggled in his restraints

'Whatever you plan on doing it better not harm our daughter!' He yelled

'Or our daughter!' Krillen shouted back

'None of them for that matter!' Gohan yelled

'All will come to light shortly. Now that they are all together, its time to make the negotiations' He smirked and pressed a button

…..

'That's it! Something has taken them, and we can't sense them!' Trunks finished

'Strong enough to Take Goku and our Father? Doesn't seem possible' Bulla lowered her head

'But something has, and not just them, they also took all the Z warriors and our mothers' Pan added as Bulla looked up with a tinge of worry, not letting her emotions run wild

'Mother too? That is strange' Bulla said

'So will you help us?' Goten asked as Bulla frowned and laughed

'You guys are worrying too much!' She said

'HUH?!' they gasped

'If I know My father, he wouldn't want our help! He's a big boy. He can take care of himself, it's not in his sayien pride to need rescuing!'

'That goes the same for our mother too!?' Trunks yelled as his sister leaned on the wall

'She'll have dad to protect her! I doubt he'll need much help!' Bulla huffed

'Are you not worried about your family Bulla? What about ours?' Marron asked

'Goku and My father are 2 of the strongest fighters in the universe, and you say Piccolo and Gohan are there too? So why don't you guys stop bellyaching. Wait till they get back and leave my goddamn apartment!' Bulla Yelled as Trunks stood before his sister

'What is the matter with you!? Do you not care about your family anymore?!' Trunks yelled as His sister frowned

'No more then you do'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You know EXACTLY…. what that is supposed to mean!' Bulla was up in his face as Trunks backed away. Bulla turned to face her room when Goten walked over to her and spoke out making her stop, keeping her back to him.

'Bulla please. I know your being this way because of me, your right I am the one who should suffer but please don't take it out on the rest of your friends. Or your family. If I thought my Dad would be okay, then I wouldn't have bothered you again. But I fear for him, and my mother, my brother and everyone else for that matter. I called us together because we can help each other and help them. We were all friends once. Just for this sake will you please help? And if you do and all of this is over…I promise I will leave you in peace. But please Bulla, You can punish me all you want…but don't punish them' Goten pleaded with Her as Bulla kept her back to him and turned her attention to a picture on her drawer cabinet, a picture of her as a child with her mom, dad and Trunks. Bulla gave a soft smile and looked at her parents. They wouldn't abandon her! So why should she? She turned around to face Goten and look at the others

'Ok…... I'll come with you' She nodded as they cheered

'Yes B! I knew you'd come around!' Uub cheered

'Thanks Bulla' Marron smiled as Bulla nodded. And now they were all together again, just like old times.

'Great. So, what happens now?' Pan asked when all of a sudden the little small bug Bot flew down before them and expanded its wings to unveil a screen before them as they all backed away in shock

'What the hell is that!?' Paris screamed into everyone's ear!

'I don't know' Trunks said as the bug bot began to ring like a phone

'Uhhh….. is something calling us?' Uub asked

'Maybe its like a skype call? Maybe its our parents!' Pan said

'Or someone else' Goten pressed the phone button as the screen was black, it looked like they were looking at nothing

'What exactly is going on? Hello? Who is calling us?' Marron asked

 **'I believe that would be me, my dear'** A dark voice called from the shadows

'What the…. who are you?' Goten frowning

 **'Who I am is not important right now I must say I am very pleased to see you all together! Its wonderful when old friends are reunited. Doesn't it just warm your fuzzy little hearts?'** he laughed as they all watched the screen

'Who are you what do you want?!' Trunks yelled

 **'Oh another good question! What I want? Well you see you already have what I want. Well at least…..two of them'** He smirked as they all looked at one another as hey all gasped

'The dragonballs' Marron answered

 **'Find me those dragonballs so that I may grant my wish! And I shall be the ruler of this godforsaken universe!'** He responded

'What makes you think we would do as you say?' Trunks yelled

 **'Ha ha ha well then I will enjoy obliterating each and every one of the people you love'** he smirked and turned the camera as the kids saw their family and friends restrained and defenceless

'MOM! DAD!' Goten yelled worryingly

'They're all there!' Uub gasped

 **'Bring Me what I want! And you can have them back!'**

'No, you give them back right now!' Pan yelled

 **'I am afraid you are in no position to give me orders when I have full control of the situation. I could easily kill them now. For instance let me show what happens when I do this…..'** He smirked and pressed a bolt as they watched Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo take electric waves through their bodies, making them yelp out in pain!

'DAD!' Pan and Marron screamed

'STOP THAT!' Bulla yelled as the dark figure turned it off as the 3 warriors writhed in pain from that shocking encounter

 **'Quite 'Shocking' Isn't it!?** ' He joked as the youngsters frowned

'Who's to stop him from doing that to all of them?' Uub asked

 **'No one can stop me. But I am a reasonable man. You collect all of the dragonballs and I promise I will return your loved ones safely to earth.'**

'How do we know you won't just kill them?' Trunks asked

 **'You don't! but that will have to be a risk you are willing to make'** He answered as the youngsters all looked at one another and sighed

'Okay….. we will bring you the dragonballs' Goten frowned

 **'Oh and just one more thing….to make this much more interesting, I don't want any of you to use your energy blasts…. find them without your techniques'** He smirked as they all dropped their jaws

'What kind of a stupid demand is that?!' Bulla yelled

 **'MY DEMAND! Unless you want me to do this again!'** He said and pressed another button sending electric waved through Bulma, Yamcha and Chiaotzu's bodies!

'No Mom!' Trunks And Bulla yelled

'OKAY OKAY ENOUGH! WE WON'T USE OUR ENERGY BLASTS!' Goten yelled as the figure smirked and stopped the torment on Bulma, Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

 **'A wise decision'** The figure responded

'But if any harm should come to them, I promise I will make the floors of your ship drench with your blood!' Goten promised

 **'Bring me what I want. Then you have them back! You Have One week! When it's over and I don't have what I want! They die!'** He said as the screen went black and the bug bot flew away leaving them all speechless

'Who was that guy?' Paris asked

'I don't know! But at least we know where or families and friends are' Marron answered

'Is that better? You saw what he did! He could easily kill them with a press of the button!' Pan panicked

'He only wants one thing! The dragon balls! And if that's what it takes to ensure they're all safe then that's what we will do!'

'You heard him Goten! We gotta find them, and we can't use our energy! What happens when we run into danger while trying to find them!? We all know we get into some kind of trouble when we go looking for the dragon balls!' Uub said

'Well I guess we're gonna have to trust our combat skills. He said nothing about using them' Goten stated as they all nodded in agreement

'So what now?' Marron asked

'I guess we better start looking. We have 2 dragon balls so far so we better start looking' Trunks answered

'3 dragonballs' Bulla said as the others turned to her

'What?' Pan asked

'We have 3' Bulla went to her closet and grabbed a box and opened it up to reveal the 3-star ball!

'Bulla! Where did you get that?' Trunks said grabbing the ball

'A guy challenged me to a fight I had no quarrel with him, but he said if I beat him he'd give the ball. So I accepted his offer, fastest fight I ever won' Bulla smirked

'Well great! That means we only have 4 balls to find!' Pan cheered

'Let's see where the closest one will be' Trunks grabbed the radar and pressed it.

'Looks like we're heading North you guys' Trunks said and yawned as did Goten

'Jeez you guys, when did you sleep last?' Bulla asked

'Gotan and I have been flying all day to find you guys! Cut me a break I feel drowsy' Trunks responded wobbling with exhaustion

'Well you're not gonna be in any good condition is your tired Trunks' Pan said

'Well I guess a good night's sleep won't hurt!' Marron said Yawning also

'Where we gonna sleep though?' Pan asked as Bulla sighed hard

'Alright! You can all stay here tonight! But then We leave first thing in the morning!' Bulla said and grabbed some spare pillows and blankets, Pan and marron said they would share Bulla's bed with her, Uub slept on an airbed on the floor while Paris took the couch As trunks and Goten took the spare room, there were two single beds in there.

'Thanks Bulla' Goten said as she huffed

'Shut up' She responded and shut the door on the two boys, Trunks sighed heavily and jumped into one bad as Goten got in the other

'You know if you wanted to…Just push these two beds together and I'll switch with Paris' Trunks suggested

'Uhhhh no! Knowing her she would wanna…. you know?' Goten blushed

'Yeah! Why do you think I offered?' Trunks said as Goten looked uncomfortable 'Unless you don't want to?'

'Look my family have been kidnapped by some dark figure that could easily kill them when he feels like it, not to mention I'm currently sleeping in my ex-girlfriend's apartment who in this moment hates my guts, and I am still in pain from our fight, and Now my best friends is questioning my relationship so forgive me if sex is not the first thing on my mind right now!' Goten huffed

'Okay okay I'm sorry!' Trunks held his hands up not meaning any offence. But it was strange for Goten to not want to share a room with his girlfriend…. unless….

'Hey Goten'

'What?!' Goten asked annoyed

'You Love Her right?' Trunks asked

'What?'

'you love Paris…right?' Trunks asked again as Goten hesitated to answer

'I…. care about her….' Goten said slowly

'Not the question I asked'

'Goodnight Trunks!' Goten shutting down the conversation as Trunks lay there confused. He didn't understand! If he didn't love Paris…why cheat on Bulla for her?

 **There we have it! There're all together now! What did you guys think! Bad ass fight between Goten and Bulla am I right? I hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter took me forever to perfect! But I shall return very soon! Lots of Love.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	9. The Lake Monster

**Soooooooooooooooooooo who's ready for another Chapter? Its hunting dragon balls time. WHOOP WHOOP! Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 9: The Lake Monster**

Morning Broke in Bulla's apartment and everyone was fast asleep, Bulla was the first to rise and decided to get some press ups in before heading off. She got up 2,000 press ups and took a shower. She then went to her drawer and Grabbed some clothes, she grabbed her Blue bra and matching underwear and threw them on, then threw on a light grey vest top followed by a long sleeve Red tight shirt that clinged to her body and made her breasts look alluring. (Like the one she wears in GT) She then grabbed a pair of dark denim blue shorts and threw on a pair of white sneakers and grabbed her grey leather jacket. She tied her hair in a ponytail and grabbed the last feature, a locket that her parents had given when she was small

'I don't know where you guys are. But we're coming to get you…I promise' She whispered and put the necklace around her neck. She was all set to go, as she finished preparing herself, she heard Pan and Marron stir and open their tired eyes

'Moring!' Marron yawned

'Get yourself cleaned up, I'll get us some food' Bulla said softly as Pan and Marron nodded as Bulla headed to her Kitchen, She saw Uub and Paris still asleep but noticed Goten was already awake and standing out on her balcony, she huffed and walked to him

'Don't stand out there! Your sending a draft in here!' She said as She noticed Goten's expression. He looked…. lost. he was playing with the 4-star ball in his hands and turned to her

'I'm sorry' He said

'What's the matter with you?' She asked frowning

'I'm scared Bulla, we don't anything about this guy we're facing and gambling with our family and friends' lives! And who knows what he could do with the dragon balls' Goten said as her face softened slightly

'We can't worry about that now. What's important is that we find them and take him down! You and I both what happens to those who threaten our loved ones' She assured him as he nodded

'I can't help but wonder…. who is this guy?'

'We will find out soon enough' Bulla sighed as Goten looked at her, and properly look at her for the first time since they saw one another.

'You've…. changed' Goten said as she blinked looking into his eyes

'Is that bad?' She asked

'No….' Goten answered as they continued to state. Bulla snapped out of it and huffed

'Look just get inside! I'm getting breakfast!' She huffed and went inside as did he

….

After breakfast, everyone got changed and were ready to leave. Trunks grabbed the dragon Radar and pressed it, showing the dots on the screen. 3 appeared together, they were the 3 they already had, 1 pointed west, 1 pointed east and two pointed north rather close to the other

'There are two not far from the other, let's start with them' Trunks suggested

'Right! We better get moving!' Uub said putting on his boots ready to go!

'Which way is the dragon balls directed?' Marron asked

'North! We'll head there, scout around and look for it' Trunks answered

'Well then let's get going' Goten said as Paris clinged to his arm tightly

'Paris, I really should insist you head home! This is gonna get dangerous' Goten said

'And I told you I am not leaving your sight! And I'm certainly not leaving you with HER!' Paris huffed in Bulla's direction receiving a glare

'But you could get hurt!' Goten argued

'But I can help!'

'What can you possibly help with? Unless one of us needs our nails polished or our hairs trimmed?' Bulla teased

'HEY! At least I look good! When was the last you got any of that done! Its no wonder Goten cheated on you with me!' Paris stuck her tongue out at Bulla who grew angry and went to punch

'Bulla! No!' Trunks grabbed her fist! Bulla just huffed and stood back. This was gonna be a long trip!

'Look can we just get moving please? Getting anxious here!' Pan said as they all headed outside and levitated into the air

'Hey guys, the dude said we can't use our energy, right?' Uub asked

'Yeah…. what about it?' Marron asked

'Well then correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't flying count as using our energy?'

'I think he meant to not use our Ki in a threatening manner, and I don't think flying came onto that agenda

'Oh…. I guess'

'Now Trunks, which way we heading?' Pan asked

'North! The nearest ball is north, Let's get going! Trunks took off into the sky followed by Pan, marron, Bulla, Uub and Goten wit Paris on his back! He couldn't understand why she was coming with them but she was so stubborn. He had to deal with it for now.

…

The heroes arrived at the destination and looked around and saw a rather large mountain and below it was a very big lake that the dragonball was hidden, the radar pointed straight down into the water as they levitated town on the lake side

'Well guys, I guess we're going swimming' Uub said landing on the ground next to the water

'I AM NOT GOING IN THERE! MY HAIR WILL BE RUINED' Paris screamed

'Nobody asked you to' Bulla rolled her eyes

'The radar says the dragon ball is in the water, about 15 feet below us to be exact' Trunks said

'That's a heck of a dive, but we gotta try' Pan said

'So who's gonna go in?' Goten asked as Marron stepped forward

'I've been living on an island all my life and I've learned to hold my breathe underwater for good amount of time' Marron said

'Yeah but how long?' Pan asked

'About 10 minutes'

'10 MINUTES! That's impossible! No kid can do that!' Uub gasped

'Yeah but most kids were not born from an android, were they? Mom was able to hold her breath underwater longer than me, I just got the same trait, almost. I'll go down and find it' Marron said

'Okay but if you can't hold it longer, come back up. Don't force it' Trunks warned her as she nodded and began to remove her clothes as the boys stood back and watched

*wolf whistle* The boys teased

'Oh stop' Marron blushed and stood in her white bra and matching underwear, Trunks found himself purring again as Goten looked at his friend, No way…

'Be careful Marron' Pan said as Marron nodded and dived into the lake, down into the water to retrieve the dragon ball, the others sat and waited. Pan and Uub were sitting on a nearby log waited patiently, Goten was struggling to get his girlfriend to let go of his arm as Trunks looked into the water hoping Marron was okay, then his attention drew to his sister who sat near the water looking at her own reflection. Trunks let out a heavy sigh and walked towards her

'Go away' She huffed

'Look….. I know your angry at me, but please I need to explain…..'

'You don't need to explain anything Trunks' She said

'But I do! It was hard at the time; he was my friend….'

'And I was your sister! You chose him over me! You took his side over mine! That is why I ignored you, because you only tried to contact me to make yourself feel better! Because mum hated it when we fought! But I didn't want to see you or speak to you! Because i knew who you would choose every time!' She huffed and turned her back on him as Trunks lowered his head in shame

'I know I upset you Bulla. And I'm sorry about what happened, the last thing I wanted was for you to leave. I should have defended you back then. Goten maybe my best friend but….' He turned her to face him 'You're my baby sister! And I should have protected you. Part of me still feels like I should still be protecting you, not seeing you in fighting clubs! I am so sorry for what happened. But I promise I will always have your back from here on out! I will do what I can to see you happy. You're my sister B! And I…love you very much' Trunks sad as Bulla's face softened

'You mean that?' She asked

'Yeah I do! I know we're supposed to be tough considering who our dad is but…. even we have our weak points, just like him. I missed you B' Trunks said as Bulla gave a small smile and let him hug her, she hated to admit it, but she missed her big brother too! They did almost everything together when they were growing up, there were 8 years between them but still they grew up very close. She was so angry with how Trunks took Goten's side, telling her to not jump to any conclusions when she found him in bed with another woman, it upset her to know where her brother's friendship was more important than the relationship he shared with his sister. But she can see that he regretted how things turned out between them.

'I…. missed you too; She admitted as Trunks hugged her tight! A brother and sister had reconciled.

…..

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, the adults were still restrained as Goku was trying his best to remove his restraints

'Dad! Give it a rest, you're not gonna break it!' Gohan said

'I gotta try! I can't let this guy beat me!' Goku huffed and kept trying when suddenly his struggling triggered to send an electric volt through his body as he screamed

'GOKU!' Chichi panicked as the Volt stopped but did give a nasty gash on his arm beginning to gush out blood

'I'm…..okay…..chi' He panted catching his breath from that volt

'Kakarott he said it was designed to restrain a person by their species and believe me if what he says its true, a sayien will not escape those restraints!' Vegeta huffed as Goku sighed in defeat and stopped

'Then what am I supposed to do!? Sit here and wait!?' Goku huffed

'What else can we do? We're sitting ducks' Krillen answered

'Listen you guys! We can't let this dude think we're suffering, we gotta keep our brave faces on!' Yamcha added

'Yamcha's right! We gotta have hope that the kids will find us, and if their anything like their parents, they'll know how to play this out' Roshi said with confidence

'Our kids…..they could be in danger for all we know! And whoever the figure is, he won't go out without a fight and I think I know who will be in the firing line' Chichi said worryingly

'All he wants are the dragon balls' Bulma said

'Yeah but what for? What could he possibly want with them?' Chiaoutzu asked

'Immortality? I know that's what I would wish for' Vegeta answered

'I hope not! Its bad enough he already has us in his grasp, who knows what he could do if he became invincible' Videl shivered

'All I want to know is why he would ask the kids to not use their energy! What possible reason could he ask them that? Its part of them' 18 wondered

'Maybe he thinks it'll make them weaker if they use less of it, you know like if you don't drive for a certain amount of time, then when you get back behind the wheel you forget some things and lose control' Krillen suggested

'It's possible, but he picked the wrong kids to ask, they won't forget in a long shot' Piccolo said

'Depends on how much they have been training…' Tien said as the others lowered their heads, they knew some of them hadn't been training as much in the last few years, perhaps they would be kinda rusty.

'Don't worry, I'm sure they will be just fine. We just must hope they will know what they're doing when they come get us' Launch smiled

'Launch is right. We can't lose hope now….' Chichi nodded

'They're the only chance we have now' Bulma agreed when suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows, the others turned to look at it, it was defiantly an alien, he had bright red skin, no hair and was cover in whip lashes on his clothes and face, the poor guy looked worn down and was on the brink of death, he held a damp cloth in his hand and a band aid and approached Goku

'You…hurt…. yes?' He asked as Goku looked at his bleeding arm

'I…. Yeah' He answered as the alien placed the cloth over his arm and cleaned off the blood, everyone looked in fascination. Who was this alien? Why was he helping them?

'Who are you?' Tien asked as the alien looked at him

'My name is Kado. And I am and Prydainien from the Planet Prydain' He answered

'Prydain? But that planet was destroyed long ago, back when Freiza was still alive' Vegeta remembered

'That's right, only a ship full of my people were able to escape the wrath of Freiza, we watched as he destroyed our planet before our yes, we were on our way to an empty planet to raise our colony, when were attacked and brought here to this ship' He said slowly

'What happened?' Chichi asked

'We were then slaves, forced to work under 'the master's rule! It has been several years since I have felt any sense of freedom, I have seen my people fall and crumble before our master, I have seen them obliterated for not doing his bidding, watch them die of starvation and beaten black and blue till they could not take it anymore. There were once 5 million of my people before Freiza destroyed us, 400 of us escaped the destruction of our planet and brought here to slavery and now…..there is only me' Kado let the tears flow as the others looked at him in pity, poor guy had been a slave for most of his life

'I'm so sorry' Bulma said as he nodded and wrapped Goku's wound in a clean band

'But….. Why are you helping us?' 18 asked

'I was told, you were the sayien that defeated Freiza?' He asked Goku

'That's right'

'Then I thank you for ending his rule. You have my deepest gratitude.'

'I'm just sorry about your planet…..and your people' Goku sighed as Kado lowered his head

'I am sorry too' Kado sighed and walked back into the shadows as the heroes looked at him leaving

'That…was weird' Krillen said

'Yeah no kidding! He's been here for a long time huh?' Yamcha said

'Poor man looked so worn out.' Launch said sadly

'That was the look of grief, that pain in his eyes could break your heart in an instant' Roshi shook his head

'To be the last of his kind…It must be so lonely' Bulma said as Goku frowned

'Frieze destroyed thousands, millions of lives! I'm just glad he is not here otherwise he will feel my wrath once more!' Vegeta yelled

'I don't know how long I can stay like this' Chichi whimpered

'We'll be ok chichi…..we gotta be' Goku lowered his head, hoping that the kids knew what they were doing.

…..

Back on earth, the others waited patiently for marron to return to the surface of the water but to no avail, it had been over 10 minutes now!

'What if something's wrong?!' Pan panicked

'She'll be okay Pan!' Goten assured her

'But she could have found something and be in danger! What if she drowned already!?'

'Okay I'm going in!' Trunks removed his shirt and was about to jump until

'*GASP*' Marron popped out from the water Holding the 6th Star ball in her hand! 'I found it!' She gasped as the others cheered and pulled her out of the water!

'The 6th star ball! Marron you did it!' Uub cheered when all of a sudden the water began to make small ripples, then grew bigger…and …bigger…and bigger…..

'Marron…was there something down there?' Pan asked whimpering

'Ummmmmmm I don't think so….' Marron said as trunks leaned closer to the water and looked down into the water but saw nothing, then the ripples stopped, he turned to look at his friends and sighed

'it was probably a small earth tremour, they cause the water to react drastically sometime' He assured them when suddenly a tentacle reaches into view to touch his shoulder. Trunks looked at it Giving it only a raised eyebrow, he says nothing else as others scream at it as he laughed

 **'** Okay, Goten you got us.' He laughed and pushes the tentacle off 'Good one. Weird looking seaweed though' He said as the others looked at Goten who stood right next to them nowhere near Trunks to make that joke

 **'** Uh...dude…that wasn't me…' Goten said as Trunks' eyes widened

'then what…was…that!?' Trunks asked he turns his attention back toward the source of that touch. The river began to erupt as a giant lake monster rose to the surface roaring spelching water around! It brings its whole body into view to show all of itself: blue-grey skin, mouths all over its body, long tangled hair, two normal arms in addition to the tentacles, and a large red eye to either side of the one seen under its head. It backs up and lets off a primal roar; the heroes stare, their feet nailed to the floor with terror.

The monster Leaps and a nearby boulder is grabbed in one long tentacle and tossed aside with ease; now many others lash out and force the seven to scatter. Goten tries to deliver a kick but gets knocked backward before he can drive it home. He tumbles past Uub, who Tries to throw rocks at it to punch it back into the water! Its answering yell scares him so badly that he flies back due the power of its roar! Bulla gets up and goes to throw an energy blast in his mouth!

'NO! NO ENERGY! REMEMBER WHAT HE SAID!' Trunks yelled as She backed down and went to throw a punch to its tentacle instead, but he knocks her back into the ground! Now the thing smiles broadly from all its mouths, but its mood goes sour when a kick is dropped into its arm by Marron! she throws several more kicks, which it deflects with one arm before snaking a tentacle up and seizing her Making her drop the dragon ball as it rolls on the surface going to reach the water!

'The dragon ball! Grab it!' Marron yelled as Goten leaps forward and grabs it just before it drops into the lake again, He runs towards Paris who is cowering behind a big boulder

'Look after this' He says and Goten goes to get marron out the monster's grasp but is knocked back as he squeezes Marron tightly in his grasp as She is reeled in with a scream, at which point Pan jumps up to wrestle with the monster. As both girls struggle against it, Trunks steps up. He delivers a blow to the monster's torso as the creature grabs him and one of its mouths Bits down hard on Trunks's Torso!

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' He yells

'TRUNKS!' Bulla and Gotne yell and rushes in to give Trunks, Pan and Marron some backup and they both throw a punch to its face! Uub gets up from the ground and sends a strong kick to his left tentacle and it yelps and drops pan out of its grasp! Uub brings her safely onto the surface and goes back to attack! Goten and Bulla redouble their assaults on the limbs that hold them, and Uub begins a charge. It is cut short when a tentacle slams into him, driving him back next to the Pan as she comforts him. The monster is holding trunks in his mouth as Trunks is groaning in pain! Goten grabs Bulla's hands and swings her around till she sends a strong kick to the monster's eye as he yelped and drops Trunks in the water and Marron also, she swims over to him and drags him out of the water! Goten and Bulla look at the monster who was wakened by that blow and look at the other and nod

'Let's finish this!' Goten yelled

'Right!' She answered as they both launched their final assault and both threw a hard punch and kick sending the creature flying out of the lake and into the mountain side as the rocks above began to crumble and land on the monster's body, crushing it instantly! Goten and Bulla caught their breath and wiped their brows and bursted into laughter

'We did it!' Goten cheered as Bulla nodded approvingly

'Yeah…we did!' She agreed as the looked at one another, in his mind Goten looked her and he though how pretty she looked when she was drenched in water. Part of him felt something…it was familiar….it was nice, Bulla turned her attention to the others and saw her brother

'TRUNKS!' She called and flew back over to him as she studied the bit mark on his torso!

'Dude are you okay?!' Goten asked as Paris jumped into his arms squeezing him

'GOTEN BABY! THAT WAS SO SCRAY I THOUGH YOU WERE GONNA DROWN AND DIE THEN I WOULD BE ALL ALONE! EWW YOUR CLOTHES ARE ALL WET!' Paris jumped off him

'No kidding I was fighting a lake monster' Goten answered back

'Hey! Don't sass me!' She said smacking his head

'Ugh!' Bulla rolled her eyes

'And You! How dare you let him almost get himself killed!'

'I didn't force him to throw his punches, he was saving our friends, what were you doing? Checking your eyeshadow?' Bulla huffed

'You think your so tough with you punches and kicks but your nothing but a washed up teenager who doesn't know anything about what a man wants! Goten dodged a bullet with you sweetheart! She smirked

'If You don't shut her up, I'll do it for you' Bulla huffed at Goten and turned her attention to her brother

'Ugh! Did you hear that she just threatened me!' Paris screeched

'Paris…. Just shush!' Goten said and also turned his attention to Trunks, Uub then realised the whole point of that encounter.

'The dragon ball?! Where is it?' Uub asked as Paris held it in her hand

'I have it! Looks like I can do something right after all' Paris smirked At bulla as Pan took it off her

'And that makes 4!' Pan cheered placing the ball in the bag with the other 3.

'Only 3 more to find' Marron cheered and looked down at Trunks who was struggling to stand up

'Should have picked up some senzu beans before starting this journey!' Trunks grunted

'Yeah I guess I didn't think that far ahead…..' Goten said as He helped his friend up

'Look maybe we should call it a day for now. Let trunks heal up, let's set up camp over in the trees' Uub pointed as the others looked at one another and nodded

'Sounds good to us' Pan smiled as they took off

…..

Goten Gathered some firewood as Uub set up a fire, Bulla had brought a capsule full of camping equipment, tents, pegs, blankets, pillows and food. She had prepared well. There were 4 tents all together. One medium tent went to Goten and Trunks, one small one went to Uub and the biggest to the four girls and one tent going spare. The girls gathered around the fire for warmth as pan began to cook off some food on an outdoor stove, Trunks was laying in his tent as Marron was collecting some water in a bowl and walked to Bulla

'Bulla do you happen to have a first aid kit?' Marron asked as Bulla gave her a capsule

'Here you go' Bulla said

'Thanks, I'm just gonna tend to Trunks' She said

'Oh let me do it, I'm his sister after all'

'No! I mean ummm… Its okay, I'll be happy to contribute something, I'll look after him, you eat' Marron insisted

'Oh yeah? Wanna be His personal nurse huh Marron?' Uub winked

'Excuse me?' She asked

'Come on Marron, we've seen the way you look at him' Goten winked

 _'_ _Somebody has a crush on Truunnnksss_ ' Pan sang teasingly as Marron Blushed hard

'WHAT!? NO! Trunks is…..He's a friend! Besides through most of our childhood he always to annoy me with those stupid chipmunk cheek comments!' Marron huffed

'Yeah and why did he do that I wonder?' Goten chuckled as she rolled her eyes

'shut up you guys! We are just friends' Marron argued

'Sure? Go on Marron, Go tend to you 'Boyfriend!' Pan winked as she put on a straight face and went to tend to her 'friend!' but continued to blush. Was her crush that noticeable?

'They are so into each other' Uub whispered to pan who giggled

'Yeah! Just goes to show who's meant for each other! Right Goten?' Paris winked kissed Goten hard, Bulla looked away and at the fire. She couldn't help but feel angry…. but also hurt! What made it okay for Goten to behave like that in front of her? Pan noticed Bulla's frustration and mouth 'are you ok?' as Bulla nodded, she saw Uub put an arm around Pan as they snuggled by the fire, Bulla smiled softly at them both and turned her attention to Paris and Goten, Paris was being way over affectionate and was clinging to his body like a stamp to a letter! Goten tried to get her to relive some restraint but it was proven difficult. Bulla shook her head and threw some twigs at the fire to keep it going. Part of her wishing she had someone to hold her. She shook her head and huffed No! she did not need anyone to hold her! She needed nobody! She was her own woman! And she liked it!

…..

Marron had moved into the tent and saw Trunks lying there looking incredibly bored

'Are you okay?' She asked

'I'm fine! That stupid monster is so lucky it got crushed because I would have….'

'You sound like your dad' she giggled as he blushed 'Here, let me clean the bite, it could be infected'

'Sure go ahead' he said

'You …*ahem* gotta take off your shirt' she said

'That your way of asking me to get naked?' he joked as she rolled her

'Your shirt! Off' she said as he sat up and took it off, Marron looked at his bulging muscles, it was enough to make her faint, is arms were so manly, and the chest….wow! she looked down at his abs and felt herself biting on her lip…..wondering how good it would feel to run her fingers on him, her attention drew to his side where the creature bit him, it wasn't fatal but it still needed tending, it was lucky he was half sayien.

'You uhh… okay?' Trunks asked as Marron snapped out of it

'Yeah….I'm fine.' She sighed and placed a cloth in the water and cleaned the blood away as he grunted in pain 'You know you frightened me there' she said

'I frightened you? how?' he asked

'I thought that thing was gonna eat you'

'Nah! You can't get rid of me that easy, besides, we have unfinished business and I intend to finish this once and for all'

'You're worried about your parents, aren't you?' Marron could see through his act

'I know I shouldn't worry much about dad, but I can't help it. It's like if I don't know whats happening to him, I lose control of my emotions, and now mom is gone too. I just need to get them back here' He said

'I understand, I'm worried about my parents too, I haven't really been home as much as I'd like to, I guess apart from them, there hasn't been another reason for me to visit home' She sighed as she gradually let her hand touch his arm, Trunks felt his heartbeat speed up immensely, the way she was looking right now, the way her hair was let down on one side, her eyes focused on his wound and casually meeting his, the soft smile that curled on the corner of her pink lips, it was enough to draw him in

'OW!' He yelled

'Well don't focus on the pain, talk about something… uhhhh I heard Goten say you had a girl back home' Marron said

'Oh Sarah? No she isn't mine… I mean not in the way that you think' Trunks answered

'So what was she then….. just a bit of fun?'

'we didn't get that far… I haven't really been with anyone for a while' Trunks admitted

'Why's that?' she asked

'I guess… I'm ready to meet the right woman….' Trunks looked at Marron deep into her baby blue eyes as he saw the blush print on her sweet cheeks

'You still think she's out there?' she asked

'I think she's closer than I realise….' He answered as Marron stopped treating him and her heart rate was sky rocketing! Trunks sat up took her hand in his. What was happening?

'You know… I keep thinking back to all those years of teasing' she said

'Oh yeah?'

'The whole chipmunk cheek stuff'

'Happy memories' he teased as she lightly chuckled

'why did you tease me?'

'I guess I wanted to see how you'd react' he admitted

'Why?'

'Your reaction was hard and tough…I liked it' He began to lean in closer as did she

'Why did you like it?' she whispered their faces inches away from the other

'Because…i…. liked you' he answered

'do you…. still like me?' she asked as her eyes looked deep into the demi sayien's eyes. With that, Trunks smiled, the two came closer to each other. Slowly, Trunks put his arms behind Marron's waist, as with her putting her arms behind his's neck. When they're lips met, it was pure bliss to both of them, for a few seconds, there was no worries of villains, or threats against their families or the world. All they thought was about each other, and their first kiss. They pulled away slowly, Trunks smiling, and Marron giggling.

'Does that answer your question?' He asked as she sighed

'Wow…..' she sighed as he looked into her eyes

'Marron… Is it possible to fall for someone so fast?' He asked

'I don't think its been fast Trunks'

'You don't?'

'No… you know I thought about you all the time, I never told you but back then I also liked you. I mean sure you annoyed me but at the same time there was no one I would rather be with then with you, teasing me or hanging out with me, I really liked you Trunks. I just didn't know how to tell you' she admitted as he held her tightly in his strong arms

'Then don't say anything' he whispered holding her close.

'Trunks…' a lovingly sigh escaped her throat, With those words, the two resumed kissing, over the moon light lake. This night will be in their memories for ever, the night where they finally found their true loves and where they had their midnight first kiss.

 **Awwww how cute huh? I hope you guys enjoyed. I will be back soon with more juicy chapters. Lots of love!**

 **Penelope out**


End file.
